Black in Time
by LoraSwainz
Summary: How far will Hermione go to get her life back? OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

__**AN: Hey, this is my first Bellamione and I've been meaning to start it for a while now. I have the story mapped out in my head but whether I do carry it on all depends on you lovely people. I sorry for any mistakes I write on my ipad and auto-correct is a bitch! Hope you all enjoy! R&R :) **

_'You know Muddy, I think you could do so much better than this, this is pathetic.'  
Hermione watched the dark witch as she rambled on, her brow furrowed as she was continuously slandered and her patience was coming to its end.  
'You really are useless. I thought you were supposed to be the bright one.'  
Hermione sapped.  
'For merlins sake Bellatrix if you don't like it don't bloody eat it!' The younger witch wasted no time in moving to the other side of the kitchen to start washing the dishes the muggle way, anything to be away from Bellatrix's constant moaning.  
She revelled in the silence as the older witch sat dumbfounded at her sudden outburst. Her peace didn't last long as she noted the screech of the chair legs being dragged on the stone floor as Bellatrix got up from the table. A pair of strong arms wrapped around the young girls small waist from behind. She could feel the other witches breath on her neck and placed the newly washed plate on the side waiting for her to speak.  
'Im sorry baby. I was just trying to annoy you, I know cooking's not your strong point and I was just trying to have some fun.' Hermione sighed as she felt soft lips graze against the skin of her neck.  
'I know Bella, I shouldn't have snapped its just been one of those days.' She was met with silence and knew Bellatrix was waiting for her to elaborate. Quickly drying her hands she turned round in the dark witch's arms and looked up into her deep brown eyes.  
'Ron's still being a bit of a git. Him and Harry have accepted that you were a double agent all along, they know without you Voldemort would have won but... Ron can't seem to understand us.'  
Bellatrix placed a small kiss on the tip of her young lovers nose.  
'He's just moping because I have what he wants. He'll come round when he realises your friendship is so much more important.'  
Hermione responded with a small smile before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Bellatrix's lips. A kiss that soon was soon deepened by the other woman whose hands began to explore soft and supple skin._

_'Come on 'Mione, you have to be ready in 5!'  
The brunette witch sighed as she opened the door to reveal to excited looking men.  
'Wow! You look incredible.' Harry stood back to take his best friends appearance in before pulling her in for a tight hug. Once out of his arms Hermione looked to his left where Ron stood open mouthed, staring directly at her.  
Harry and Hermione both laughed openly at their ginger friend's reaction before turning their attention to the more important task at hand while Ron finally found something to say.  
'So 'Mione, are you ready to be Mrs. Bellatrix Black?'  
Hermione turned to face him while Harry went to pick up the flowers from the dressing table.  
'Ronald, I've never been more ready or sure about anything in my life and we all know I'm rarely wrong about things.' Playfully she winked at him before the three best friends started laughing._

_Walking down the aisle Hermione's heart started racing. Ahead of her stood Bellatrix, the love of her life. She stood with her sisters; a vision in black to contrast with Hermione's white. Her dark eyes were alive with passion and love as Hermione approached, her smile broadened with every step the younger witch took. Harry and Ron stood either side of their best friend as they walked her down the aisle to her love. They stood just behind Hermione, acting as her best men. An elderly wizard stood in front of the two witches and smiled warmly before addressing the congregation. Oblivious to most of the ceremony the two witch's gazed into each others eyes, waiting for the two words that would change their lives forever. Bellatrix went first followed by Hermione. Two words that filled their eyes with tears of joy and love and melted their hearts.  
'I do.'_

_Bellatrix's lips were attached to the young brunette's neck as her hand gently caressed her toned stomach.  
'Mmm Bella, don't make me wait. Not tonight.' Hermione's voice was husky and her desperation was clear to the older woman.  
'Of course not Mrs. Black.' Bella smirked as she kissed down her new wife's chest, her warm mouth covering a hard nipple as her slender fingers began to gently caress her lovers waiting centre. Spurred on by the heavy breathing and soft moans of her love the dark witch bit down on the young woman's nipple while two fingers slipped inside of her.  
'Fuck baby, you're so wet.' Bellatrix purred. Hermione's moans increased in volume as her wife began thrusting harder and deeper inside her. The dark witch smiled genuinely when her love screamed her name as she climaxed. Hers was the only name the Gryffindor would scream in the throes of passion and she couldn't be happier to spend her life with Hermione. The two newlyweds spent the night making love before falling asleep together, limbs tangled as two became one._

_Hermione's head was resting on the lap of her wife. Her wife sat on the sofa playing with her light brown locks as she lay gazing into the fire.  
'I don't want you to go.'  
'I know Hermione but I have to. I'm head of department, it will look bad if I don't go.'  
'What if something happens?'  
'Nothing will happen sweetheart. I'll apparate in with the team, cause chaos, hopefully hex a few, arrest the others and come home.'  
'We both know it won't be that simple Bella. The death eaters hate you for your betrayal. You're going to walk into a a suspected death eater hideout to round up those that got away and they're going to try and kill you.'  
'Hermione listen to me, there won't be many of them. We outnumber them and you seem to be forgetting my skills with a wand.' The dark witch smirked.  
'This isn't a time for joking around Bellatrix.'  
'Sorry love, I'm just trying to relax you. Come on, we're going to stop talking about this now and just enjoy this evening okay?'  
'Fine.' The younger witch sighed but was soon shut up as Bellatrix's lips pressed firmly against her own._

Hermione stared straight ahead as she knelt in the grass. Her hand reached out to the object in front, her fingers gently traced the words etched.

_Bellatrix Black  
Beloved wife and sister  
1951 - 2000_

Tears flowed freely down her face. Her time with her wife was short. They married a year after the war in spite of the bad reaction their romance received at first. Hermione's friends were shocked but in the end realised love is sacred and supported her relationship. They supported her more now. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna visited everyday to make sure she was coping. Not long after their year anniversary Bellatrix had a mission as Head Auror to round up the remaining death eaters. A mission she never returned from. Hermione cried herself to sleep every night since, and spent the majority of her day at the cemetery. A gust of wind wrapped around her where she knelt and Hermione felt her eyes close. For a split second she felt those strong arms embrace her, smelt the musky smell of her lover, heard the symphony that was her laughter. Desperately she tried to cling to the reminders of her wife but upon opening her eyes she realised it was her imagination. Sobs rattled her body as she whispered to the nothingness.  
'I'll find you Bella, I won't give up until I'm in your arms.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for their support, whether that's a review, follow, favourite or silently reading. It means a lot! This chapter sort of explains a bit about the situation and the plot pokes in a bit. I don't own Harry Potter, all right to the fabulous J.K. Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Harry Potter sat opposite his best friend and sister figure as he pushed a hot cup of tea towards her. It had become a regular occurrence for him to visit in the mornings, never giving up hope of getting Hermione back. He couldn't comprehend the pain she must be going through and couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. While at first he wasn't Bellatrix's biggest fan he had accepted her as Hermione's wife and there was some form of friendship between the two. Mostly he was just happy Hermione had the love he had for Ginny. While Bellatrix and Hermione were married the dark witch was his family.  
He glanced up at the girl in front of him with only one word in mind; broken. Her hair once full of life now dull and greasy. Her eyes void of their usual passion. The warm hazel colour now seemed boring and lifeless. Dark bags lay underneath almost obscuring the red skin were she cried for long periods of time. Reaching out he gently took her hand in his, searching for something to say.  
'Dont Harry. You can't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done.'  
Despite her assurances Harry Potter couldn't help but feel blame for what happened to Bellatrix Black.

_Crashes. Flashes. Cries. Their informant had been wrong. They weren't going to a small flat with a few unaware death eaters. No, they ended up in the ruins of a castle, outnumbered with the majority of those who had escaped death or Azkaban. A trap. A trap that meant the auror team were disorientated and had to adapt quickly. Harry shot curse after curse at any enemy he saw. All the while keeping an eye out for his best friends wife. He made a promise he would watch her back and being the true Gryffindor he was meant there was no going back on that. It wasn't too hard to find her, he followed the mass of fallen bodies and sound of extreme curses. Wherever there was chaos and destruction there seemed to be one Bellatrix Black. He had expected to find her in control of the situation and ready to kill or arrest. Instead he found her encircled by those her betrayal had hit hardest. Her ex-husband stood with his brother in front of her, there were three or more other men around her who Harry didn't recognise. He didn't have time to look closely, the only thought he had was to help her. Momentarily losing concentration on the battle around him he missed the slicing hex that caught his leg, bringing him down. Looking ahead once more he felt his heart shatter. Tears sprung to his eyes as she fell. Two words fell from Rodolphus Lestranges' mouth.  
'Avada Kedavra!'  
A flash of green and Bellatrix Black was no more. A hoarse scream erupted from deep within as he saw her limp body fall. Deep and dark eyes still open, her signature smirk still etched on her face._

Tears laid new tracks down his cheeks as he moved across and held the frail girl to his chest.  
'I would do anything to see you happy again 'Mione.'  
'I know Harry.' Forcing a smile Hermione looked up at the man who held her.  
'You should go to work, I'll be okay. Andy and Cissy are coming over at lunch time.'  
'Give them my love and take it easy this morning okay?'  
'Of course Harry. Now go, you'll be late otherwise.'  
A quick kiss to her head and Harry left the kitchen. Much more aware of how his footsteps echoed in the halls of the manor. The building seemed desolate without the dark witch strutting around. One last glance in the direction of strangled sobs and a heartbreaking sigh later Harry and disapparated and stood outside the office for Head Auror. The name Bellatrix Black still in capital gold letters on the door. No one had the heart to change it yet. Deep down they also knew she could never be replaced.

'Cissy are you ready to head over to the manor?' Andromeda gently knocked on her younger sisters bedroom door. She did not expect to see her sister open it with puffy red eyes. Clear evidence she had been crying. Silently she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde as she felt her own tears start to fall.  
'I can't do it Andy. Every time I go there it's just a horrible reminder that she's never coming back.'  
Not sure of how to reply Andromeda gently rubbed her sister's back in an attempt to soothe her.  
'Then to see Hermione like that... What if she never moves on Andy? Bella was her everything, all she does is cry now.'  
'Things will get better Cissy. It will just take time. Things are still fresh and it still hurts now but in time things will get better.'  
'How do you know?'  
'Honestly I don't. I just remember when father and mother ordered me to leave Bella told me that things have a habit of sorting themselves out in the end. If they don't then it's really not the end.' A soft chuckle escaped the blonde witch's lips.  
'She always thought she was some majorly wise philosopher when she spouted that rubbish.'  
For a moment the sadness of losing their big sister left to be replaced with laughter and happy memories.

Glancing up from the letter on her desk Minerva McGonagall looked at the photo of the closest thing she had to family. It was a wizarding photo of Hermione and Bellatrix Black dancing on their wedding day. Several words came to mind when looking at that photo previously; happiness, love, bliss, harmony. Now those words had changed. While it still reminded her of love it now reminded of heartbreak and pain. When the news reached of Bellatrix's death Minerva had become withdrawn. Hermione was the closest thing to a daughter she had and Bellatrix had become her family through that. The two would always invite her for dinner or visit her at Hogwarts. Bellatrix's death left Minerva with an empty feeling, her heart ached for her own loss but more so for Hermione's.  
The parchment on her desk was a bludger to the stomach. Ronald Weasley had owled to keep her up to date on how Hermione was coping. She had been to visit her former student turned close friend as often as she could but knew first hand the pain of losing a loved one and respected that Hermione would want some alone time. When she couldn't make it she had asked to be informed of how the young witch was doing.  
She had drawn some conclusions from her own visits and from the information provided by the others. Hermione was distraught. Rapidly on a downwards spiral and would do anything to have Bellatrix back. Her fingers traced the chain around her neck and carefully held the small hourglass pendant. She knew it was strictly forbidden and against the law but her ethical mind was long gone. Surely it was also terrible for her to sit back and let someone she loved drive themselves insane or worse when she had a solution. Rules aside. Minerva McGonagall was going to do something stupidly Gryffindor. Summoning her cloak she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stated her destination clearly.  
'Black Manor.'

The last person Hermione Black expected to see emerging from her fireplace that day was Minerva McGonagall. She melted into the embrace of the older witch and allowed herself to be soothed by the Scottish woman. Pulling away the elderly witch rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Her green eyes piercing into lifeless hazel.  
'Im going to do everything in my power to help you Hermione.'  
'Nothing will bring her back Minerva. You of all people should know that.' Hermione's eyes once again began to fill as tears threatened to spill and show her heartbreak.  
'Actually... There is something I can do.'  
Hazel eyes widened as Hermione watched her former mentor remove her golden necklace and place it in her hand.  
'Your time turner.' For the first time since the death of her wife Hermione felt hope. Her heart lifted and her smile managed to reach her eyes.  
'Do what you have to Hermione.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, thank you to everyone for their support. I apologise for any mistakes. **

**If there's anything anyone would like to know or say feel free to leave a review or PM. I hope you all enjoy :) **

Hermione stared at her reflection, the time turner safe in her hand. She knew it was wrong and would break around a million rules but being a part of the Golden Trio meant she had a habit of rule breaking. After splashing her face with water one last time she placed the golden chain around her neck.'Here goes nothing.' She whispered to herself and turned the small hourglass.

Surroundings began to blur as the light faded. Hermione felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the darkness closed in. She could see nothing but felt as though her body was travelling at 100mph. A sense of panic began to set in. Her previous experiences of travelling through time had never caused something like this. Gasping for air she felt her head spin. Light was coming towards her bringing with it a small sense of hope. Hope that was short lived. As soon as the light returned Hermione was once again plunged into darkness as her eyes closed, unconscious taking over as her body hit the ground.

Hazel eyes slowly began to open, frantically trying to take in her surroundings Hermione forced herself upright. She was sat on a concrete floor, damp from rainfall. It didn't take long for her to notice the two buildings either side of her and recognise one as The Leaky Cauldron. Taking a moment to gather herself Hermione reached for her wand, healing the grazes on her knees where she hit the hard floor.

With a slight _crack_ her surroundings changed and she looked up to the massive castle in the distance. Not knowing exactly what to do it seemed that visiting Minerva would be an excellent place to start. A flick of her wand later and a silver otter began its silent journey towards Hogwarts, returning relatively soon with Minerva McGonagall in tow.

Hermione's mouth went dry and a lump rose in her throat. That wasn't the Minerva she knew. The Minerva she knew was almost completely grey with noticeable lines around her eyes and mouth. This Minerva had no grey whatsoever, the lines around her face non existent. This Minerva McGonagall seemed a lot more at ease, as though she had yet to see the horrors of war.

'Can I help you miss?' Hermione noted the unfamiliar tone and the green eyes that surveyed her. This Minerva had no idea who she was.

'My name is Hermione Granger I'm... Well I'm from the future.'

Her heart sank slightly as she witnessed the face of her close friend. There was no denying the disbelief that was written on the woman's features. Hermione had no idea how she was going to get this Minerva to realise she was telling the truth. Green eyes continued to survey the brunette girl in front but came to a stop at her neck. Her eyes widened and followed the golden chain to the small hourglass pendant.

Reaching out she gently lifted the necklace and flicked her eyes to look into those belonging to Hermione Granger. 'Where did you get this?'

'You gave it to me. On the 23rd November 2000.'Green eyes widened and glanced from the girl to the time turner and back.

'Impossible.' Her voice barely audible as she allowed the information to sink in. Hermione felt a sense of dread wash over her. First the unusual experience with the time turner, then seeing her old friend young and now that same friends reaction to the date. 'Well Miss Granger, I don't know what to say. Other than, welcome to 1972.'

For the second time that day Hermione felt her eyes open slowly. Her head was thumping and her body felt heavy. This time however, her surroundings were similar. She was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school. She thought she'd seen the last of this particular room when she left after spending way too much time there during her school years. Her senses began to reawaken and the sound of hushed voices reached her ears. Bringing herself to sit up Hermione saw Minerva deep in conversation with none other than Albus Dumbledore. There was no stopping the smile that crept up her face at the sight of the old wizard. He looked exactly the same aside from the length of his beard. It was slightly shorter than she remembered but was still an impressive length, even for a wizard.

'Ah, I see our guest is awake Minerva.' Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a soft smile.

'I know you must be feeling dreadful at this moment Miss Granger but I'm afraid we do need to discuss your being here.'

'Of course Professor. As I told Minerva, I'm from 2000. I was meant to go back a month to, ummm, well to... Save my wife.' Hermione whispered the last part. She knew how much trouble she could be in if it was found out she had used the time turner in this way.

Nervously she glanced at the faces of the two professors only to see them looking completely neutral.

'I have no doubt it must have been rather important Miss Granger. Especially as it was Minerva's time turner. She would not have given it to someone she didn't deem worthy. I do need to know more specific details though, if we are to figure out why you came so far back.'

'I married Bellatrix Black and last month she... Was killed in an auror raid.' Hermione took her time. Trying to stop herself from crying at the thought of Bellatrix as well as ensuring she didn't let anything slip that would change the timeline drastically. Slowly and carefully she filled the two in on the events of the last month up until the moment she arrived at Hogwarts that afternoon, 28 years in the past.

'The only conclusion I have drawn is that fate had a part to play in this Miss Granger. I believe there is a reason for everything, including this. I'd like you to rest now Miss Granger and I shall be back later this evening.' Dumbledore smiled once again before leaving Hermione alone with Minerva.

'I'm going to be staying by your side Miss Granger, try and rest though dear.' Hermione recognised the kindness in the other woman's eyes and tone. She allowed herself to relax and fall asleep.

'You will need a new identity for your time here Miss Granger.'

Hermione was now sat in Minerva McGonagall's office with the Scottish woman and Albus Dumbledore.

'Of course but please, call me Hermione. You stopped calling me Miss Granger years ago.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh slightly at the situation. Here she was telling Minerva that she had stopped calling her Miss Granger years ago when in fact she hadn't even been thought of yet. Minerva smiled at the sight. The girl hadn't been here long but she knew things must have been truly bad if she had allowed use of her personal time turner.

'You are now Hermione McGonagall, my niece. You're visiting from the Shetland Isles and received your education at Beauxbatons Academy.' Hermione smiled warmly at Minerva as she spoke. It was comforting to know the woman was going to be sticking by her side throughout this.

'You're going to have to use your new identity straight away too, Albus and I have a meeting here which starts in 5 minutes. Come, have a cup of tea and I'll quickly fill you in on the Order of the Phoenix.'

'Oh there'll be no need for that. I know all about the order.'

The Order of the Phoenix had hardly changed at all in 28 years. People had died, left, been replaced, new ones had joined but aside from its members, everything was the same. Minerva had transfigured her desk into a long table with plenty of chairs for the members. Hermione had been introduced as her niece and everyone greeted her warmly. It was a weird sensation for Hermione, being sat with so many people she knew of. The parents of her friends, those who were dead in her time. It was overwhelming but no one seemed to notice her close off. They all assumed she was shy. Once or twice she'd catch Dumbledore or McGonagall looking at her with a knowing look in their eyes.

'So why are we here Albus?' A man with red hair spoke. There was no denying who he was and Hermione suppressed a laugh as she thought of telling Ron just how alike he and his father were.

'We have a new member. Someone willing to risk their entire life for the cause. A spy.'

Murmurs of excitement erupted throughout the room and Hermione wracked her brains as to who it could be. It couldn't be Snape, he wouldn't join the order for years. Her thoughts were soon disrupted when the door opened. A tall figure walked in and Hermione felt her heart thump against her ribcage so loudly she was surprised no one had heard. Once again she felt Minerva's eyes on her but she didn't care. Her own eyes were transfixed. The tall, lean figure with curves in all the right places. The strong cheekbones and jaw. The deep and dark eyes. The curls that cascaded over her shoulders and covered part of her face, wild and uncontrollable but mild in comparison to what they will be. Her dark red lips curved into her trademark smirk. Tears began to fill her eyes as Hermione took in the sight of a young Bellatrix Black.

'Sorry I'm late. It's a bugger trying to get past both Voldemort and Rodolphus.' The dark witch sighed as she collapsed into a chair at the end of the table. Hermione was motionless, she sat frozen, her eyes unable to move away from the dark beauty. Her brain could no longer register the voices around her. They blurred into one as the order got to know the newest member. The meeting carried on around her but Hermione remained oblivious. Her body was aching. Longing for the touch of the woman who sat mere metres away. Longing to be wrapped in those arms, feel those lips against her ears as that silky voice whispered the sweet nothing's she was so used to.

Bellatrix could feel eyes upon her from the moment she stepped into the room. Even after the initial shock of her revealing she could feel it. Her body felt different, it tingled and longed for something yet she didn't know what. Looking up her eyes locked onto those of a girl around her age. Bellatrix felt her heart leap. She was the most beautiful person she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her soft brown hair free falling around her, her hazel eyes, bright and filled with a range of emotions. Too many for Bellatrix to even begin to pin one down. Her smirk momentarily transformed into a smile while she took in the girls appearance. She couldn't describe what her body was going through, all she knew was that the seemingly shy and timid girl across the table had awoken something within her. Something that couldn't be pushed aside or forgotten.

Hermione held the dark witch's gaze. She could get lost in those dark eyes for eternity if she could. Her heart melted as the other woman smiled and her skin started to tingle. She felt a jolt of electricity through her body when hazel eyes met dark. Little did she know Bellatrix Black was experiencing the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I apologise for any mistakes and I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and read. I hope you all enjoy and i would love to see some more reviews, nothing too harsh though I'm still a newbie writer :)**

'Well my friends, I think that is quite enough business for this evening. We'll meet again on Thursday at the home of the Weasley's. The Burrow for those of you who intend to Floo. Good night.'

Hermione watched as Dumbledore rose and briefly spoke to each member before they left. He spent more time conversing with Bellatrix and not for the first time that evening Hermione found herself staring at the dark beauty. However, a soft Scottish voice behind her dragged her from her daze.

'Would you like me to show you to your room Hermione?' Minerva kept her voice low to avoid being overheard. She couldn't begin to comprehend how the girl was feeling. She had thought it best to warn the brunette that Bellatrix would be there but as usual Albus got the final word. He thought it best to see how events unfold without their interference.

'No thank you, I know how to get there. Good night Minerva.' Hermione faked a smile before heading for the door. Her mind was reeling, the sooner she left the room the better.

Just as she reached for the handle the door opened. Glancing up to see who had opened it she was met with dark and mysterious eyes. Snapping from her reverie Hermione nodded politely, unsure of whether her voice would betray the ache in her heart.

'Miss McGonagall isn't it? I'm Bellatrix Black, it's a pleasure to meet you.' The dark witch offered her hand to the girl and smiled.

'The pleasure is all mine Miss Black.' Hermione's voice came out like a whisper as she gently held the hand offered. The feel of Bellatrix's soft skin caused a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

'Please, call me Bella.' Bellatrix's own voice seemed to lack it's usual confidence as the girls skin came into contact with her own. The feeling was indescribable, she wanted nothing more than to desperately cling to the shy girl. Reluctantly, she let the girl have her hand back and immediately regretted it.

'I was wondering if you'd care to join me for a walk on the castle grounds?'

'I'd love to Bella.' Hermione couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. Her Bella was here, alive and she had the opportunity to spend time with her. There was nothing she wanted more.

The two witches strolled casually towards the black lake. It was a warm evening and the sky was clear, the stars visible and the moon bright.

Hermione was listening carefully to the stories of Bellatrix's background and childhood. Obviously she knew practically everything about the woman but still she listened with rapt fascination. Everything about Bellatrix was fascinating and she could listen to her speak for hours on end and not tire.

'So you're good old McG's niece... What's that like?'

Hermione chuckled.

'Exactly the same as being anyone else's niece. It only seems different to you because she taught you transfiguration.'

'I suppose you're right. It's still weird though, did she ever transfigure you when you did something wrong? I can imagine a child coming in late for dinner and being turned into a frog.'

'Nice cliche with witches and frogs but no, she never turned me into anything.' Both witches laughed freely. Sure, they'd only just met in this time but Hermione loved everything about Bella and she had known her a lot longer in her own time.

When the laughter subsided the two found themselves skimming stones across the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant squid that Bellatrix had just informed Hermione of.

'Something tells me he's not coming out to play.' Bellatrix looked almost sad at the idea and quickly hid her expression when she noticed the hazel eyes upon her and a playful smile on the girls lips.

'Not that it matters I just thought it would be interesting for you. As far as I'm aware there are no giant cephalopod's in the lakes at Beauxbatons.'

'As far as I'm aware there aren't either... It's ok though, you'll just have to show me another time.'

Bellatrix's face lit up. The girl wanted to see her again, surely that was a good sign. Now she was happy the squid hadn't bothered to surface, she would use any excuse to spend more time with Hermione.

Neither woman realised how much time had passed as they lay by the lake. Over time their bodies had become closer, seeking warmth as the night grew colder as well as secretly wanting to be as close as possible. Their fingers automatically entwined and Hermione's head was resting gently on the dark witch's chest. The rise and fall of her breathing along with the steady thump of her heart was calming and Hermione felt the happiest she had in weeks. Bellatrix was glowing with happiness as she wrapped her free arm around the girls back. If ever asked she would say it was to keep warm but truly it was to keep the girl as close as she could. The lay for hours, talking about everything and nothing until they noticed the sky lighten as the sun threatened to rise and end their night.

'Come, I do not want to be on the receiving end of McGonagall's rage if she finds out I kept you out all night. I had enough of that when I was a student.' Bellatrix smirked as she slowly got to her feet and extended her hand to the brunette and lifted her off the floor.

Hermione giggled and looked into the familiar dark eyes.

'Thank you, I had a lovely time.'

'As did I Miss McGonagall. I was... Hoping maybe you'd uh, if you wanted we could... Go to dinner tomorrow night?'

Hermione grinned, not only at the date Bellatrix was offering but at how shy she became when asking. She was the only one who ever saw that side to her Bella. Not even Andromeda and Narcissa had seen the sister fumble over her words and blush like a schoolgirl.

'I could think of nothing better.' The brunette replied.

'Brilliant! I'll let you go and get some sleep Hermione. You can expect my owl at breakfast.'

'Good night Bella.' Hermione slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the dark witch's cheek before walking back towards the castle. Her heart was beating crazily and her stomach did flips as she walked away. Well aware of the dark eyes that watched her leave.

Safely closing the door to her room Hermione began to giggle and fell onto the bed. A massive smile refusing to leave her face as thoughts of Bellatrix swam through her mind.

Bellatrix Black watched the girl leave. Her heart melted and her hand subconsciously rose to touch the spot the girls lips had been. Her body, mind and soul were elated at the thought of seeing the girl again. Apparating home she headed straight to bed. Her night filled with dreams of soft brown hair and hazel eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke to the sound of a soft buzzing by her head. With a groan she stopped her alarm and begrudgingly got out of bed. She had only slept 3 hours due to her night with Bellatrix and already she wished the day to be over. She quickly changed into her robes and made herself presentable before heading to the great hall.  
Walking through the corridors left Hermione feeling nostalgic. She was happy to have graduated and left Hogwarts, her life had blossomed and she spared little thought for the old castle but now, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Some of the happiest times were spent within these walls; breaking countless rules, learning everything she could and forming relationships that would last a lifetime. All of the memories she held dear were yet to happen but to see the castle looking exactly the same made Hermione feel uneasy at first.  
As she walked she noticed some of the portraits were missing from her time and some that she did not recognise. They all watched her closely as she passed, muttering amongst themselves trying to figure out who the 'newcomer' was. Hermione reached the great hall quickly as to avoid the rush of students making their way to breakfast. Minerva McGonagall was stood by the entrance seemingly waiting for her.  
'Good morning dear.' The Scottish woman smiled warmly.  
'Is it?' Hermione grunted in response as the two walked towards the staff table.  
Minerva chucked slightly as she took a seat and beckoned for Hermione to sit next to her.  
'I take it someone had a long night?' She smiled knowingly and nodded to the jug of coffee in the younger witch's hands.  
'Yes, I suppose you could say that.'  
'I have a free period this morning and I would like you to accompany me to my office so we can have a small chat. The headmaster announced to the school yesterday evening that you were my niece and here as my apprentice for a while.'

Breakfast dragged for Hermione who wanted nothing more than to retreat to her chambers and sleep. She had almost forgotten that Bellatrix had promised to write so struggled to hide her delight as an all black owl delivered a letter from the dark witch.

_Hermione,  
Last night was truly wonderful. I find it hard to believe that we have only just met, it feels as though I've known you for a lifetime. In terms of dinner, I will Floo by tomorrow night at 8 and I'll arrive in your aunt's office. As much as I want to see you sooner perhaps it is best if we both get a decent amount of sleep tonight. I look forward to seeing you.  
Always,  
Bellatrix_

The letter had been read too many times to count by the time Hermione arrived at Minerva's office. She had cherished every word the dark witch had written and was running through possible replies in her head when Minerva started to speak.  
'I assume that is from Miss Black.'  
'Yes.' Hermione's voice was shy as she looked the older woman in the eye.  
'I can't imagine how difficult this is for you Hermione but I do urge you to be careful. Bellatrix lives a dangerous life in this time.'  
'Not only in this time Minerva, she's never been one to shy away from dangerous situations.'  
Minerva smiled at the girl.  
'I don't suppose she is. She was a bit of a troublemaker, always looking for an adventure and disregarding the rules. That however, is not entirely what I meant. I just want to make sure you understand the seriousness of the situation. She is believed by many to be a Death Eater, one of the most loyal even at her young age. Her parents have ordered her to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, the engagement was announced when she turned sixteen and the wedding is to take place this coming summer. I'm sure you know all about the Black family and its traditions as well as Bella's work for Lord Voldemort, I just want you to be careful. Time travel is dangerous and you have to take into consideration how your actions may alter the timeline. If you get too... Involved with Bellatrix now it may jeopardise her marriage to Rodolphus, changing the future as you know it. Not only that but the Lestranges' are a dangerous family Hermione, very dangerous.' Minerva's voice lost its warmth as she spoke. Now Hermione was looking into fierce green eyes and the stern face she was so used to seeing in her own time.  
Part of her knew that Minerva was speaking sense but as Dumbledore said; everything happens for a reason. There is a reason she ended up here. There is a reason Bella is drawn to her and even if she tried, there was no way she could stay away from Bellatrix.  
'I do understand what you're saying Minerva its just... There is a reason I ended up here. Merlin knows what that reason is but I have to do something. I know that things may change time drastically and I will be cautious but where the Lestranges' are involved, I could care less.'  
'Well all I ask is that you remain cautious throughout your time here.'  
With the more pressing issues out of the way Minerva McGonagall was able to relax. She spent a good hour getting know the brunette from the future and couldn't help but adore her. She understood exactly why her future self cared for the girl and found herself thinking that if she had ever been blessed with a daughter, she would have wanted her to be like Hermione.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the brunette witch. Her sleep deprived form collapsed into bed that night and drifted off almost instantly. The next day followed suit and before Hermione could register things it was time for her to go and meet Bellatrix. She had informed Minerva that the other witch would be arriving in her office and Minerva ensured that she would be busy drinking wine with Madame Pomfrey that evening. True to her word, when Hermione arrived at the Scottish woman's office it was deserted and her cabinet lacked a bottle. Hermione smiled before glancing in the mirror while she waited. She wore a simple black dress that finished just above the knee and clung to her figure in all the right places. She looked elegant and let her natural beauty show. Dead on 8 o'clock the fireplace flashed green and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Bellatrix stepped out gracefully and beamed at the brunette witch waiting for her.  
'You look stunning Hermione.' Bellatrix husked as she pressed a small kiss to the other girl's cheek.  
'Thank you.' Hermione blushed. 'Words cannot describe how amazing you look.'  
It was true. Hermione's brain was in overdrive. She could not string a sentence together that would describe how beautiful the dark witch looked. She had ditched the signature black look and wore a low cut emerald dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Similarly to Hermione's it finished at the knee leaving toned, pale legs on show.  
Bellatrix chuckled and took the girl's hand in her own, smiling at the contact.  
'Shall we.' The dark witch led the other to the fireplace and helped her in then grasped her arm tightly and stated their destination.

The two witches stepped out of a fireplace and into a grand reception room. A young man in a tuxedo came over to welcome them and show them to their table.  
'Wow! This place is magnificent Bella.'  
Bellatrix smirked in return as she sat opposite the girl.  
After they had ordered their food conversation flowed. Hermione listened intently to stories of Bellarix's Hogwarts days and occasionally struggled to look shocked when the other woman stopped talking. Of course knew these stories, she'd heard them countless times and while they were entertaining her it was hard hiding the fact she already knew.  
'What about you? You don't say much about yourself, only small things. I want to know everything about you.'  
Hermione paused. What was she supposed to say?  
'Well I was born on September 19th 1979 so not for another 7 years, I'm from 2000 you see, we are married but you were murdered by the man you're about to marry in this time. You divorced him immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts. My best friend killed Voldemort and we eloped. It was really romantic and we even talked about a family before you died.' No of course she couldn't say that. Bellatrix would take her straight to St. Mungo's and never see her again.  
'There's not much to say really. I didn't get up to much at school.' Lies.  
'My friends are pretty average people, nothing too interesting.' Lies.  
'My life's been pretty boring.' Lies.  
'Up until now that is.' Finally she could say something truthful.  
'Oh and why's that?' Bellatrix smirked.  
'Well I suppose it has a lot to do with the dark and mysterious witch that entered my life a couple of days ago. She's really beautiful and intelligent, witty, hilarious, I just can't get her out of my mind.' It was Hermione's turn to smirk now as she looked into the dark witch's eyes.  
Bellatrix beamed at the girls words. Never before had she felt so happy. She reached across and took a soft hand into her own, keeping it there until after their desert.  
'I'm not ready for this night to end. How about a walk?' Hermione enquired.  
'I'd love to.'

A slight breeze blew as the two witch's walked hand in hand along the riverside. Street lights had illuminated the street and the water, along with the gentle glow of the moon and stars. Bellatrix stopped suddenly which surprised the brunette witch who had attempted to carry on walking. Before she had the chance to turn around she felt arms circle her waist, holding her closely. She felt her back pressed tightly against Bellatrix's front and she sighed contentedly.  
'You see that star there.' Bellatrix pointed and waited for Hermione's nod.  
'Thats my star, it's a tradition in my family to name a child after a star or constellation. My youngest sister Narcissa is the only exception.'  
'I'll always look for it in the night sky to remind me of you.'  
'You won't need reminding because I'm not going anywhere Hermione.'  
The brunette witch turned round in the strong arms that held her and looked into almost black eyes. Tenderly she reached up and stroked a pale cheek.  
'Im glad to hear it.' Bellatrix's breath deepened as she felt the girls whisper on her skin. Unable to resist any longer she slowly leaned in. Brushing her dark lips against pale pink ones. One arm remaining secure around the girl's body the other moving into soft brown curls. Slowly she pressed her lips against the ones in front. All nervousness vanished as she felt the other girl kiss her more firmly. Passion began to build between the two as their kiss deepened. Carefully Bellatrix slid her tongue against the girl's bottom lip, begging for access which was happily granted. Two tongues melted against each other and two moans collided. Both Bellatrix and Hermione felt a surge of electricity through their bodies as their tongues met. It spurred them on. Feeling considerably more confident Bellatrix let her hands explore the body pressed against her own. Breaking apart for air, dark eyes met hazel. In that moment it was as if the were the only two in existence. The world could cease to spin and the two would not care. The gazed lovingly at each other before their lips met again. Two bodies pressed close as if trying to merge into one as their hearts and souls had.

'Its getting late, I should take you back to the castle.' Bellatrix pressed a soft kiss to the girls lips.  
'I'll apparate us.'  
The brunette could only nod unable to form words or think of anything other than kissing the beauty in front of her again. For a sickening moment they were sucked into darkness and forced into light again as their surroundings changed. Tapping her wand on the gate Bellatrix gained entry and clasped her hand into the brunettes's before walking towards the light of the castle.  
'I will see you very soon sweetheart.' Hermione's heart soared.  
'Yes, you will.' Slowly and passionately she kissed the dark witch again before heading to her room. Climbing into bed Hermione began to cry. She cried from grief of losing her Bella, cried from happiness of being reunited with her, cried with the pain of having to lie and cried from fear of the future. She loved Bellatrix with all her heart and she was experiencing the feeling of falling in love with her all over again. Unsure of whether that was a gift or a burden the young witch fell asleep. Her dreams filled with the dark beauty she loved endlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is a lot later than I originally hoped but life got in the way. I apologise for the delay, it he next chapter will hopefully be up in the week. I don't own Harry Potter. Hope you all enjoy! Also I'd love some more reviews :)**

Hermione sat at the great table amongst the staff, pushing bits of bacon around her plate. It was still early and only few students had ventured down for breakfast. Bella had barely been in touch for a week and despite her best efforts, Hermione couldn't keep the look of dejection at bay. With a sigh the brunette glanced at the parchment next to her plate again.

_Hermione,  
In response to your previous owl; I am well thank you. I am also hoping you are too. There is an order meeting tonight so I have no doubt that I shall see you there.  
Bella_.

Hermione frowned. She was so used to Bella writing excessively, emotively and elaborating everything. For 7 days she'd been receiving minimalist replies, 7 days of feeling deflated; as though she was the reason for Bella's sudden disinterest.  
'Is everything okay dear?'  
The distinct Scottish accent of her 'aunt' yanked Hermione from her train of though.  
'Fine. Thanks for asking.'  
'I did not realise that fine consisted of 6 sighs in as many minutes.' The older witch smiled knowingly at the brunette.  
'Please Hermione, I like to think you can trust me. Don't hesitate to come to me if need be, I will always be here.'  
'She said that too.'  
'Hermione?'  
'Bella.' Minerva's smile faltered, replaced with a look of melancholy as she gazed at the girl.  
'The night before... It, happened. She told me she'd be back by morning and that she'd always be there.'  
'Just because she's not physically here Hermione, does not mean that she is not with you every second of every day.'  
'Is this the part where you tell me she'll always be with me in here,' The girl tapped her chest. 'because that is getting rather overused and clichéd by now. She may very well be with me in my heart but that is not the same and never will be. Yes, I have precious memories of our time together but nowhere near enough. We didn't get around to doing half of the things we planned before our marriage.'  
'Fate can be cruel dear, unnecessarily so.'  
'Fate is a twat if you'll forgive my language Minerva.'  
The older witch couldn't help but chuckle.  
'While that is not a word I would have chosen, I can't help but agree. Love is never easy, there will always be obstacles. I believe you being here, in 1972 is one of those obstacles. I shan't pretend to understand why you are here but fate must have its reasons. Twat or not, there is always a reason.'  
Hazel eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.  
'I lost the love of my life, my soul mate after so little time together. Only to be thrown into a foreign time where she is very much alive but with no idea of what the future holds. I can't sit back and do nothing but my doing something may change everything.'  
'That is just a risk you'll have to take sweetheart, you can't be expected to be here and not do anything.'  
'What if she doesn't love me in this time? Will that affect the future? If she doesn't love me now those feelings may not change, then our marriage will never occur.'  
'It does not take a genius to know that she is smitten with you Hermione. Don't think too much into things. Let things flow, what will be will be.'  
'I know I just... I don't know how I can go back to normal with the knowledge that she won't be by my side.'  
Minerva had no reply. Her heart ached for the other witch who was so lost and scared.

Once again, Dumbledore's office had been rearranged to host the order of the Phoenix. Hermione sat between Minerva and a young Arthur Weasley who was increasingly interested in the young girls knowledge of all things muggle.  
'So what exactly is a telfishun?'  
'A television, it's a box that plays movies and shows.'  
'A movy?'  
'Think of a portrait but unable to respond to you, it's programmed to play recordings of people doing all kinds of things, from the everyday to fighting zombies.'  
'Fighting what?'  
'Uh, zombies. Undead people. It's just a muggle fantasy. I'll have to set up a television for you one day, it's better to see it than have my dreary explanations.'  
'How did you come across these tevelisions?'  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many times she corrected him, Arthur's excitement always won out, leaving him with terrible pronunciation.  
'My parents wanted me to have good knowledge of the muggle world so I could make my own decisions.'  
Hermione didn't register Arthur's reply, her focus turned to the dark beauty who sat down opposite her. Almost black eyes met her own and for a moment Hermione's heart ceased beating.  
'Now that everyone is here we can begin.' Dumbledore's voice silenced the room completely.  
Hermione fidgeted impatiently as she listened to various reports and ideas. Her attention to the official order business was minimal. Her mind always wondered back to the woman opposite. The way her hair was let loose, a few strands framing her pale face. Hazel eyes frantically sought out dark ones but the other witch seemed hesitant to look her way. Leaving Hermione with a sinking feeling deep in her gut.  
She couldn't help but notice the dark rings around those mysterious eyes nor could she help the pang of worry they caused.  
Bellatrix spoke last, her low voice bringing Hermione back to reality. She was eager to hear everything and anything the dark witch had to say.  
'There was a rally last Wednesday night. There were far more than 500 in attendance, human invites only.'  
'What does that mean?' A portly woman who sat next to Kingsley Shacklebot asked. Hermione couldn't help but notice this woman had a certain knack of questioning everything and found herself thinking, wishing that the woman would just shut up and let Bella speak.  
'It means his numbers are growing, rather rapidly. There are far more than 500 witches and wizards willing to follow him and call him lord. That's not even touching on the number of creatures he's managed to secure already.'  
'Go on...' Dumbledore prompted.  
Bellatrix swallowed nervously.  
'He's managed to convince the giants to side with him, as well as several herds of centaurs in Latvia and Russia. They are far more... Aggressive than those from this side of Europe. The ministry have managed to keep things from reaching the public so far but having Lucius as a future brother in law as been helpful for once, he informed me this afternoon that the dementors have abandoned Azkaban.' This was met with several gasps; not only were foul creatures now free to do as the pleased but the prison was left unguarded. There was no denying the ever growing threat they faced. After Bellatrix had spoken the meeting seemed to deteriorate. People became restless as their awareness of the opposition grew.

Hermione was more than relieved when Dumbledore announced the end of the meeting. As usual many people stayed a while longer to speak in smaller groups but Hermione felt herself leaving the room hurriedly. The last thing she wanted was to speak about Voldemort and the war. She already knew everything they had discussed and also knew that unless the timeline had changed they would be victorious. Deciding she was far enough away, the brunette sat on a large windowsill overlooking the grounds. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the approaching footsteps.  
'There you are.'  
Hazel eyes snapped to meet dark before returning to the window.  
'Why the sudden disappearance H?'  
Hermione smiled at the nickname, although this Bella was unaware, her own Bella would often call her H.  
'I just didn't feel like socialising.'  
'Well I hope that doesn't involve me because I've been dying to talk to you.'  
Hermione's stomach dropped. _Nice choice of words._ She thought to herself.  
'Of course that doesn't involve you.'  
Bellatrix grinned.  
'Im sorry I've not been my usual self this week. There is an explanation I promise.'  
'I believe you, perhaps we should move this conversation from the corridor though.'  
Hermione stood, extending her hand out to the other woman who eagerly intertwined their fingers.  
'I've missed this.' She muttered as the strolled hand in hand to Hermione's chambers.

The two women sat close together on the small sofa. Their fingers still linked as they relished in the contact.  
'I would have explained sooner but it was too risky to write much.'  
Hermione smiled warmly, encouraging the dark witch to continue.  
'Its been the week from hell. I've been forced to join my mother in planning my future wedding, as well as trying to find as much information on Voldemort as I can. On top of all that my sister ran away.'  
Hermione gave a pale hand a reassuring squeeze as she noticed the tears building in dark eyes.  
'My father found out that she had been dating a muggle-born. He went ballistic and ordered her to stop seeing him or she'd regret the day she was born. I've never seen him that bad before, he's always been hot-headed and aggressive but this was something else.'  
Bellatrix paused to compose herself. Andromeda and Narcissa were her everything and it pained her to know what her sister was going through.  
'She told me she loved him and planned to marry him. I tried to convince her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She's pregnant Hermione, I'm going to be an aunt but I'll never get the chance to meet my niece or nephew. I helped her go, father doesn't know. He'd kill me if he did. I couldn't let her live the life we're expected too. I gave her money and helped her escape. Narcissa hasn't said much, mother spouts bullshit that she's a traitor but I know she hates it too. She thinks i don't know, i cant hear that she cries herself to sleep every night. I know it's horrible but a part of me regrets it. I miss her so much and I may never see her again.'  
'Its not horrible Bella. If you weren't upset then it would be. She's your sister and your forbidden from seeing her, I can't imagine how horrible that feels.'  
'I wish I could be as brave as her.'  
'Bella, you're the bravest person I know.'  
'Not really. My life is pathetic. I know what I want but I can't do anything to get it. I want nothing more than to have what she has. A life away from the darkness, away from prejudice and hate. A life with someone I could love for them not their name or money. A life with... You.'  
Tears spilled down both witch's cheeks at Bella's revelation. Hermione felt relief, Bella did care for her. More than she imagined. Carefully she wiped the dark witch's tears away.  
'Things have a habit of working themselves out you know. Things will be okay in the end, if they're not ok then it's not really the end.'  
Bellatrix laughed.  
'That sounds a hell of a lot like something I often say to Andy and Cissy.'  
Hermione smirked.  
'The best person I know taught me that.'  
The dark witch was unable to prevent the jealousy that flashed through her. Jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by the witch next to her. Hermione softly pressed her lips against those of the other woman in a bid to reassure her. All thoughts of jealousy were banished from Bella's mind as the feel of the brunette's lips overwhelmed her. Moans collided as their kiss grew in intensity and tongues melted together.  
The two witch's spent the night in utter bliss. Passionate kisses were exchanged until early hours of the morning. Limbs tangled as they yearned to be as close as physically possible. Smiles remained etched on both faces as the two fell asleep feeling happier than either had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've got quite a bit of spare time in the next week so I should be able to update relatively quickly. Reviews are my personal brand of heroin. No better feeling than getting an email alert for a review. Yes, that was my not so subtle hint. Enjoy folks :) **

****An eerie silence spread throughout the room as his words sunk in. Several eyes were fixed on the table, only three people brave enough to look at the snake-like man. Lucius Malfoy watched his Lord eagerly, willing to do almost anything to prove himself worthy. Rodolphus Lestrange casually smirked, he could easily out do Lucius. The blonde man was like a lap dog, pouncing at every opportunity. No, he was no competition the remaining person however, may be a threat. Bellatrix Black was leaning back in her chair, face void of any emotion. Rodolphus knew Bellatrix to be cunning and sly, a slytherin through and through. Not only that but she was fierce and talented. He couldn't help but think that she held unbelievable power for a female. They were the perfect match according to the majority of the wizarding world. Dark, dangerous, powerful, pureblooded and skilful. It seemed Bellatrix was one of the very few that didn't approve of the match. She avoided Rodolphus like dragon-pox, only seeing him when absolutely necessary. Of course there was no way she could object to the arrangement, it was made long before she could have her own opinion on anything. Also, her sister, Amdromeda had recently dirtied the Black name. It was now up to Bellatrix to prove the Noble house of Black was still pure. The dark haired man smirked. Her loss was his gain.

'M-my Lord... I believe that... I am the perfect candidate for your offer.'  
Bellatrix scoffed.  
'Come off it Malfoy. You're pathetic and spineless.'  
Rodolphus waited as the two squabbled, he waited for his opportunity. He'd let the two throw insults at each other a little longer, he knew they'd eventually start to lose their composure and things could get ugly and he'd use that to his advantage.  
'A woman has no place here Bellatrix. You shall never have the same power as us men and shouldn't be eligible for such an honoured position.'  
The dark witch's breathing was becoming erratic and her voice was growing in volume. Seizing his opportunity Rodolphus spoke.  
'My Lord if I may.'  
Lord Voldemort nodded, signalling for both Lucius and Bellatrix to stop and listen.  
'I do not think it wise for either Lucius or Bellatrix to have the position. As what we have just witnessed has proven that they are far to hot-headed. Whoever is to have such an honour must be able to keep calm in all situations.'  
'Ha... You may be able to keep calm Lestrange but you're intelligence is severely lacking. One could have better conversation with a blast ended skrewt.'  
Rodolphus nostrils flared at his betrothed's words. How dare she embarrass him in front of his Lord.  
'Enough. It would seem only you three yearn for this honour. Each of you must give me one reason as to why you are most suited. Lucius you first.'  
'M-my Lord, I have contacts within the ministry, contacts that would be highly useful for when you come into power.'  
'Rodolphus, you may go next.'  
'I'm powerful. Few wizards could best me in a duel.'  
Bellatrix had to hold back her laughter, the man was fairly strong but to say he was a great duelist was ridiculous. Give her five minutes with him and he'd be reduced to a blubbering heap.  
'Bella.'  
'I would do anything for you My Lord, I would devote myself to you and your cause.'

Albus Dumbledore was sat at the staff table in the great hall. The students had all congregated for dinner. He watched with a smile as their faces were overcome with awe. Christmas was coming and several of the staff had spent the afternoon decorating the great hall accordingly. His merry thoughts were disturbed by an all black owl swooping towards him. Recognising it immediately, Dumbledore cast all thoughts of Christmas aside. His mind now focused on his protege. Hastily he removed the parchment from the owl's leg. His heart filled with worry for the young woman he was so fond of. They had agreed they would only write during usual times unless something was urgent. Dinner time was no usual time for post and Albus couldn't keep his anxiety at bay. His hands shook slightly as he unwrapped the parchment. Bellatrix meant a great deal to him, he had trained her since she was 16. Resulting in a close friendship. He thought of her as the daughter he didn't have the pleasure of having. The wizard took a deep breath before reading.

_A.  
I have done it. I'm his right hand. I'll be able to tell you more tomorrow. This could be a remarkable opportunity.  
With love,  
B_.

Blue eyes twinkled as a smile spread. She had done it. They had aimed for her to become a lieutenant to Voldemort. That way they could have access to all kinds of information and Lord Voldemort's downfall may be easier if not sooner. The old man pocketed the parchment, now aware that eyes were upon him. Looking up he saw hazel eyes filled with emotion watching him intently. The young girl must have recognised Bella's owl. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the girl. The girl who seemed to have captured Bellatrix's heart. He could not have been more thrilled. Bella deserved happiness and Hermione was perfect for her. Even if there was a slight problem concerning the future and death.

Tears flowed down pale cheeks as an ageing hand tightly grasped a young, pale one. Dark eyes found that bright blue full of tears threatening to spill.  
'Its not your fault.' Bellatrix's usually confident voice broke.  
'Of course it is Bella. I should have taken you and your sisters far away when this all started. The truth is I was scared.'  
Bellatrix watched intently as the woman who usually showed no emotion broke down in front of her. Her mother was usually the ideal pureblooded woman. She had an air of grace and superiority. Not now. Now she was broken, defeated. Her voice weak and her eyes full of sadness and regret.  
'I was scared that he would find us and things would get worse. It wasn't just that but... I was raised a true woman. I have an education but no experience, I wouldn't last in a job. How is a woman to raise 3 children alone and without a job?.'  
Bellatrix squeezed her mother's hand reassuringly.  
'When he first raised his fist to you I actually did pack our bags. I planned on running away then. Reality always catches up though dear, it didn't take long for me to realise there was nowhere we could have gone. I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. For you.'  
'Mum...'  
'I cannot deny my devastation at the path you have chosen my darling. I hoped you would see past your father's ideology. See past the prejudice and darkness. I dreaded the thought of you becoming like him and you have. If I'd been brave enough and taken you away from all of that you might have had the chance of a normal life. Now you're destined to be a death eater, destined to ruin lives like yours was.'  
'Don't say that...'  
'No Bella. It is true, whether you want to face truths or not. How I envy Andy. She had the courage to leave and find happiness. I wish you and Cissy could have the same my darling I do.'  
Bellatrix's heart clenched as fresh tears escaped her mothers eyes. Her arms wrapped around the older woman's body as she began sobbing.  
'Shhhh... It's okay mum. I'm going to fix everything. You just have to trust me. Trust me. Please trust me.'  
Druella Black barely heard her daughters pleads as the sobs racked through her body. She felt Bella's tears soak through her robes to her skin. Tears that seemed to never end. Guilt flooded through her system at the realisation that if it wasn't for her fear, her daughters may have had a normal life. A chance at happiness.  
'I do... Bella I do.'

Bellatrix remained lying next to her mother much longer than she intended. The dark witch had held the older woman until she calmed and then slipped her a sleeping draught. Anger bubbled inside her at the thought of her father. Her father who had put her mother in that state to begin with. He was lucky to have left by the time his eldest daughter arrived. There was no way Bellatrix would have been able to control her hatred towards the man. Especially after seeing the dark purple bruise that had formed on the side of her mother's head. Too often had the man she had to call father gotten away with the abuse. All three of the Black sisters hated their father. They were all too familiar with the physical and mental abuse he so frequently dished out. The three of them were worthless to him. He yearned for a son and got three daughters. His wife did not go unpunished and neither did the girls. Bella thought of Andromeda and how right her mother had been. Andy had true courage, courage worthy of a Gryffindor. Bellatrix desperately wanted the life Andromeda was going to have. She wanted nothing more than to wake up with the love of her life. Soft brown curls and hazel eyes invaded her mind. She might not have known Hermione long but she knew the girl was one of a kind. For the first time that day a smile graced the dark witch's features. Her heart seemed to melt at the thought of the girl who she was undoubtedly falling for. Gently, she kissed her mothers head and whispered.  
'I'll be back later tonight. I have something to do first. I love you mum.'  
She would take her mother's advice, she would be happy. She was going to put an end to the abuse her father dished out, in whatever way she could. But first, she was going to make the most of her happiness. Merlin knows how long it was going to last. Thinking of the grand castle hidden away in Scotland the dark witch turned and with a slight _pop_ disapparated.

The last thing Hermione expected was to see a silver panther stride into her chambers that night. The hour was getting late and she had no idea as to who's patronus it was. There was no point in trying to stop her smile as the cat spoke. That voice was a symphony to her ears. Bella. Hurriedly she grabbed a jumper and headed to the astronomy tower where her dark beauty was awaiting. Her and Bellatrix had made no plans to meet that night so the young witch was surprised to say the least.

At the top of the tower sat her Bella. Surrounded by candles and holding a small basket.  
'I know it's short notice and a little late but I needed to see you.'  
'Is everything okay Bella?'  
'Yes... Fine. I missed you is all.'  
The brunette beamed and placed a chaste kiss to the dark witch's lips.  
'I won't lie. I'm glad you did.'  
'I brought food, I imagine you ate at dinner so I brought sweeter things.'  
The dark witch wrapped her arms around a small waist as she spoke before leaning in for another kiss from the girl.  
'However, I'm beginning to think that was pointless because the sweetest thing has to be you. And I am quite content to taste you over and over again.'  
Bella smirked at the blush rising on the girls cheeks before capturing her soft lips again. The brunette giggled and let herself relax, safe in the strong arms of her love. Bellatrix gazed up at the sky, content with Hermione wrapped in her arms and close to her chest.  
'The stars have always fascinated me. I think it's because of my family's obsession with them.' The dark witch chuckled.  
'That and they're truly magnificent. They're magical, part of me doesn't like to believe the muggle view. That they're gas balls burning in space. I prefer the magical outlook that they are special and influence life.'  
The brunette smiled.  
'You sure you're not part centaur?'  
'Oh haha... I'm from the most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Toujours Pur dearie.' The dark witch joked.  
'I do agree though, the stars are incredible. I have to say, I do actually like the tradition of naming children after stars. Maybe the only tradition of your families that I do approve of.'  
Bellatrix snorted.  
'Its unique I'll admit that. I have yet to meet another Bellatrix. I think Andy got the best deal though.'  
'Why?'  
'Well, female warrior is rather feisty but she's the leader of men. She's named after an entire constellation. Her name even has a back story.'  
'You're just more unique. You are a well known star, the 27th brightest in the sky if my reading is correct.'  
'You researched my star?' Shock was evident in the dark witch's voice.  
'Yes. I disagree with facts though.'  
'Wait a minute... You... Disagree with facts. I'm beginning to think you've been imperiused.' The dark witch laughed.  
'Very funny Miss Black... Yes, I disagree with facts. Mainly because to me, you are the brightest star that will ever be.'  
Bellatrix froze. It felt as though a herd of hippogriff were stampeding through her stomach. The term butterflies became non existent, it just didn't cover the emotion she felt. Not trusting her words the dark witch turned the girl to face her. Dark eyes looked deep into hazel before she closed the small gap between them. Their lips meeting once more.

Their tongues melted together as their kiss became more passionate.  
Hermione found her hands woven into dark curls, holding Bellatrix close. A low moan escaping her lips as pale hands slid underneath her jumper, caressing the soft skin of her hips before journeying to the small of her back. Tongues and teeth collided as the two women lost themselves in sensation. Their need growing as their actions became more heated. Hermione gasped as Bella's hand found her breast. She revelled in the feel of the dark witch's fingers gently playing with a hardening nipple hidden by a flimsy, lace bra.

Bellatrix quickly pulled the jumper over the brunette's head, pulling back, her eyes filled with lust as she took in the sight of a bra clad Hermione. Her lips attached to the soft skin of the girl's neck leaving her mark. Lips, teeth and tongue began a journey south. Leaving small marks and trails over a collarbone and down to a toned stomach. Bellatrix knelt in front of the brunette, her hands keeping the girl in place while her mouth worked wonders on the girl's abdomen. The brunette's hands continued to hold onto the other woman's curls. It felt so good to have her Bella again. Her heart stopped. Was this her Bella? Sure they were technically the same person. Or at least would be. There was no denying her feeling for this Bella, she was the same as future Bella just younger. How could she not love her? Hermione's mind was reeling. _This might technically be my Bella but who am I to her? _She was Hermione McGonagall. She wasn't even a real person.  
'Wait.'  
The dark witch froze and hesitantly looked up, her eyes desperately seeking hazel ones.  
'I can't do this.'  
Bellatrix stood. Her fingers linked with those of the brunette, showing her support for the girl as well as making the most of the contact between them.  
'Not without telling you the truth.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! Means a lot! Enjoy guys :) **

'Truth about what?' Bellatrix frowned. A million different thought raced though her mind as the sinking feeling in her stomach intensified.  
'Truth about what H?' A soft pale hand extended, gently caressing the cheek of the brunette witch.  
'It's going to be a lot to take in... Just promise me you'll hear me out and remember that I care for you, more than you could possibly imagine.'  
Hermione sighed as the dark witch nodded, encouraging her to continue.  
'When I told you I'm not from around here I meant it in more ways than you think. I'm from the future- I know that sounds ridiculous but it's true. I'm from 2000, I'm not actually related to Minerva, not biologically anyway. My name is Hermione Granger by birth. I used a time turner and ended up here, I suppose you could say I may have over stretched things a little bit. I intended to go back a few months not... Years.'  
The young witch waited, her hazel eyes eager to look into dark ones. Dark ones that made every effort to avoid contact and stare at the floor. When Bellatrix did find her voice Hermione felt her heart shatter. She sounded hurt and broken.  
'So you're a lie. All of this has been a lie.' The dark witch stepped backwards, trying to distance herself from the brunette.  
'No! Bella no, I'm not a lie. I'm still me, I haven't acted any differently than I would if I was in my time.'  
'Something tells me there's more to all of this.'  
Hermione swallowed. This was the part she was dreading.  
'We knew each other in the future.'  
Sensing the girl's reluctance to continue Bellatrix spoke.  
'I haven't got all day Hermione so just get on with it.'  
The brunette was taken aback by the dark witch's bluntness but continued nevertheless.  
'At first I hated you, I'm a muggle-born and you're... Well you're you. As time went on I realised that nothing was as it seemed. You're mission for the order has a massive part to play in that. It's safe to say you can act Bella... I believed you were on his side, I believed you were cruel and evil. Until my friends and I were taken captive and brought to you. You were supposed to torture me... The only torture I received was desperately wanting to know you more and not being granted the opportunity. Everything subsided eventually; you're name was cleared and you were known as the hero you are. That's around the time I got to know you. You tried to keep up the charade at first but it just didn't work. We both fell so hard.' At this point tears flowed freely down the brunette's cheeks.  
'It was a bit if a whirlwind, no one expected it. I don't think many people approved either. It did kick off a bit when I moved in with you. My friends didn't want to see me, my family didn't know I existed because of what I had done to them. I only had you, yet I was happier than ever. When things calmed down at Hogwarts Minerva came to see us. She assured me I was making the right decision in following my heart and she pushed you to open up a bit more with me. I think she played a role in convincing Harry and Ron that they were being stupid. You fixed things up with Narcissa, she wasn't too happy when she found out you were a double agent the whole time. Things were looking up and we decided to celebrate. We went on holiday to Italy, on the last night you proposed. That was one of the best moments of my life. We married soon after and were so happy and content just being us. We talked of a family, we were researching ways to conceive. Produce the Black heir you were so desperate for as well. Of course we found a way, it was all planned. You were going on a mission and when you got back we were going to start trying for a baby. I didn't want you to go, it was a dangerous task but you had to go. Being Head of the Auror Department isn't all good. I stayed up all night waiting for you to return but you never did. The following morning Harry showed up at our front door. That was when my life collapsed around me. You... Didn't make it. I couldn't bare to continue without you, you were everything to me. I started looking at different poisons, seriously contemplating it. If Minerva hadn't intervened when she did I would have done anything to be with you again. She gave me a time turner and something went wrong, here I am and here you are.'

Hermione finished speaking and started sobbing. Unable to explain anymore the brunette fell to the floor. Her body shook as she continued to sob. Bellatrix stood still, staring down at the girl on the floor. A mixture of emotions flashed through her eyes. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Love. Pity. Her hand automatically reached for the brunette but stopped before any contact. Part of her desperately wanted to touch the girl. To hold her, comfort her, love her. However, the other part won out. The part that was devastated.  
'I... H... I have to go.' The dark witch turned and practically ran to the door. Ignoring the cries from the heartbroken girl.  
'No! Bella...P...Please! Please come back...' The young brunette continued sobbing. Unable to move or think.

Bellatrix didn't know what to do. She wandered aimlessly through the corridors, not able to bring herself to leave the Hogwarts grounds. Not realising where she was going she stopped abruptly in front of a stone gargoyle.  
'Of course I'd end up here.' She muttered to herself.  
'Cola bottle.' She took a step back as the gargoyle sprang to life.  
Moments later she found herself sat in a comfy armchair opposite the wise old wizard.  
'I assume this has something to do with Miss McGonagall.'  
'Granger.' The dark witch growled.  
'Don't you dare try and pretend you didn't know anything about this Dumbledore.'  
'Ah... I see.'  
Dumbledore observed the dark witch for a few seconds. Trying to decide how to deal with the situation.  
'She would have been honest from the beginning if she could Bellatrix. I understand this is hard for you-'  
'You understand!? How in Merlin's name can you understand any of this!? I fell in love with a lie! I love her and she's not even real!'  
'Bella I assure you that Miss Granger is real.'  
'Miss Granger or Mrs Black?' Bellatrix snapped.  
'You urged me to allow her in. To let her see the real me and let myself be happy and all along you knew that in the future she's my wife!'  
'How do you think she feels about all of this? She fell in love with you in 1998, married you, then lost you. On top of that she was sent back in time to we're you are not only alive but her age. You had no knowledge of her. She had to hide everything in order to preserve the timeline not because she didn't want to. She fell in love with you as we'll as being in love with future you. Take a moment and think about how she feels Bellatrix. You may be angry at being lied to but she's been through so much more. Don't let pride and stubbornness ruin something as pure as your love for the girl.'

Two hours passed before Hermione left the astronomy tower. Even then it was not her own choice. She continued to cry long after Bellatrix left only to be found by Minerva McGonagall. The Scottish woman wrapped her in a cloak and held her close, comforting her and soothing her until she calmed then carried her back to her room. Now the young witch was sat on her sofa, a glass of firewhiskey in hand.  
'Now, would you like to tell me what happened?'  
Emerald eyes filled with care and kindness looked down at the brunette girl.  
'I told Bellatrix everything.' Hermione's voice was hoarse from the hours of crying.  
'Well that explains why I found you in such a state. I'm right in assuming she didn't react well?'  
'I don't even know. She just left.'  
Minerva held the girl's hand tightly in her own.  
'She's never been that distant with me. I know it's a lot to take in but I... I just hoped she would have been a bit more... Open I guess.'  
'She's likely just shocked dear, it certainly is a lot to take in. Bellatrix cares for you Hermione, deeply cares. She'll come round.'  
'I hope you're right Min, Merlin I do. I don't think I could cope with losing her again.'

'I'm not saying I can even begin to comprehend what she's been through. She's the strongest person I know. I've never felt like this about anyone. I'm confused Albus. I'm marrying Rod in a matter of weeks but I'm going to marry Hermione one day. I don't understand what is going on... I don't know what to do.'  
'My dearest Bella, the chances are you shall never fully comprehend any of this. The situation doesn't matter, obviously it is not ideal, what does matter, and what is ideal, is your love.'  
Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly and the woman in front of him. Everyone saw her as arrogant, strong and somewhat cold. If they could see her now. Dark eyes filled with tears, confused and scared over love.  
'I have to go.'  
'Bellatrix...'  
'No! I have to find her, Merlin I have to! I left her crying her heart out... I need to tell her it's okay. I need to tell her I love her.'  
Dumbledore's smile quickly turned into a grin as the dark witch fled his office.  
'Yes you do.'

Bellatrix knocked on Hermione's door frantically. She thought to check the girl's chambers first, hoping she'd have returned here after the fiasco three hours ago.  
Shock was evident on her face when the door swung open to reveal Minerva McGonagall.  
'Is she here? I need to see her. Minerva please.' Bellatrix pushed straight past the older witch, her eyes desperately seeking out Hermione.  
'Bella?' The young brunette gazed at the dark witch hopefully.  
'I'll leave you to it, Hermione if you need anything you know where I am.' Minerva smiled before hastily leaving the two witches to try and sort things out.  
'H I am, so sorry.' Bellatrix closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping themselves around the brunette's waist.  
'Don't be. I should have told you, I wanted more than anything to tell you.' Tears spilled over the girl's cheeks, only to be gently wiped away by the other woman whose hand was cupping the brunette's face softly.  
'I know, sweetheart I know.'  
The two women stood holding each other a little longer. Enjoying the comfort the other brought them.  
'We should sit Hermione, there's so much we need to discuss.'  
The brunette nodded, letting the other witch lead her to the sofa. She let herself lean on the dark witch, staying wrapped in strong arms.

'I need to know what happened before us. Of course I want to know more about us and our life and love but-'  
'I get it Bella. I'll try and explain as best I can but forgive me if I can't tell you everything.'  
'It's okay H, I'm going to listen and I'm not going anywhere.'  
'You will marry Rodolphus. You keep up the act of being Voldemort's most devoted and faithful until the end. You face some horrible obstacles along the way, obstacles that will change your life forever. You come out okay though, eventually. Rodolphus dies, if I remember correctly you weren't particularly mournful.' The brunette smiled for what felt like the first time in years.  
Bellatrix seemed deep in thought so the brunette waited for her to respond.  
'So I do still have to marry Rod... What about us though? Are we together while Rod is alive?'  
'No... We meet while you're still married. I spoke to future you about it and at Malfoy Manor we both felt a connection to each other. Our first kiss took place the day Rod died. After the battle of Hogwarts you came up to me. You told me you were glad I made it and seeing as we were both alive you wanted to rock my world.'  
Bellatrix laughed.  
'That does sound like me.'  
'We flirted for a while and my friends dragged me away from you. Several things happened, there was a lot of arguing and name calling as some of them didn't believe you were with us. My friend Ron had feelings for me and was being an idiot, trying to make me see we would be perfect together and you snapped. Told him to back off and leave me alone. He made the mistake of asking why you cared and your answer was simple. Simple but perfect. You wrapped one arm around me, cupped my face with your free hand and kissed me. I'd never felt passion like that. I felt as though my whole being was melting into you.'  
The brunette smiled at the memory.  
'It will happen Hermione. I'll make sure I shut your friend up and kiss you like that.'  
'Every time you kiss me it's like that Bella.' The brunette retaliated.  
'Well then... I think now's a good a time as any. Hermione, I am hopelessly, incredibly, amazingly, foolishly in love with you.'  
The dark witch smiled brightly before firmly pressing her lips to those belonging to the girl. Before their kiss became to heated Hermione pulled away. Tears filling her hazel eyes as she gazed lovingly into dark ones.  
'I love you too.'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: i dont own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes. This chapter focuses entirely on the girls and is just a bit of filler really. Hope you enjoy R&R** :)

When Hermione awoke she found herself held tightly to the dark witch's body. She lay in silence, listening to her love's steady heartbeat. Bellatrix was already awake and enjoyed gazing at the brunette when she slept.

'You're just as beautiful asleep as you are awake.' The dark witch stated causing the other woman to chuckle.

'Good morning to you too.'

Bellatrix bent her head, pressing a soft kiss on the other girl's lips.

'What have you got planned for today?'

'Well it's a Saturday so I don't have to assist with any lessons, Minerva and I have sorted lesson plans for the next three months so... Nothing. No plans whatsoever.'

'Good. You're coming with me.' Bellatrix stretched out momentarily before shifting down the bed. Now eye level with the brunette she smirked.

'Oh Merlin... I know that look. What are you planning?'

'You'll see.' The dark witch placed a quick kiss on the girl's nose before jumping out of bed and picking up her robes.

'Bellatrix Black! Either tell me what you're planning this instant or get back into this bed.' Hermione sulked.

'Meet you by the gates in an hour.'

'Bella no- Fuck.'

The brunette sighed and climbed out of bed, crossing her now deserted room.

'This is not going to end well.' She muttered to herself.

Bellatrix was pacing in front of the gates when Hermione arrived. She wore her signature black dress and corset but allowed her curls to flow freely over her shoulders and back.

'You're late.' The dark witch cocked her eyebrow.

'Yeah well, I had to try and pick an outfit for Merlin knows what!'

Bellatrix laughed before linking her fingers with the other woman's.

'Ready?'

'Not really no.'

'Do you not trust me?' The dark witch whispered into the brunette's ear, earning a shiver to run down her spine.

'Not after last time.'

'What happened last time?'

Hermione smiled at the memory.

'You took us to a forest, I assumed we would have a nice romantic lunch and we did.'

'But?'

'But... You insisted we had to go Kelpie hunting.'

'Woah! Did we find any?' Bellatrix asked excitedly.

'Yep. A whole herd actually.'

'What happened?' Dark eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief.

'I don't really know. I woke up in St. Mungo's three days later and decided not to ask, I was quite happy not remembering that experience.'

The dark witch laughed until she received a sharp jab in the ribs.

'There is nothing funny about it Miss Black!'

'I beg to differ Miss Granger. That is simply brilliant. Kelpie hunting... Genius!'

'Don't go getting any ideas... That is something I do not want to be doing today okay?'

'Alright alright... Not today.' The dark witch smirked and tugged the girl's arm as she apparated them to their destination.

The first thing Hermione noticed when she regained her composure was the sound of waves breaking. Opening her eyes the brunette witch looked out across the sea and smiled. Bellatrix turned her head to see the girl's reaction and noticing the smile she spoke.

'Is this to your standards?'

'Yes, thank you.' Hermione placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips before turning to face the sea once again.

'This isn't everything. We'll spend the morning here but I have more planned for this afternoon.'

Hermione's smile dropped instantly.

'Promise me it doesn't involve hunting magical creatures that could kill us in an instant if they so wished?'

'I promise.'

'Also promise me it won't involve jinx shopping?'

'I must really love you if I took you jinx shopping.' The dark witches smirked yet again.

'I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Madame Malkin's face when the robes started attacking her. Or when she spotted us hiding behind a rail.' The brunette laughed.

'She still glares at me whenever I pass.'

'That may be the case but you enjoyed yourself H.'

'Did not.'

'Did too or you wouldn't be smiling like that.'

'Oh shush.'

Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully before dragging the dark witch towards the sea.

'We did go to the beach once.'

'Only once?'

Hermione smiled when she noticed the melancholy look on Bella's face.

'When we first got together things were a little bit hectic. I was helping rebuild Hogwarts, you were pleading your case with the ministry and then got the position of Head Auror. We were busy and only really had the evenings to spend together.'

Bellatrix looked down.

'Dont get me wrong, being with you would make me ecstatic but that life sounds... Dreadful.'

'It wasn't ideal but we made it work.' The brunette squeezed Bellatrix's hand in an effort to reassure her.

'Hermione it's not going to be like that in the future.'

The brunette looked up to see determination flicker through dark eyes.

'I don't care about the Aurors, I'm going to do everything I can to spend as much time with you as possible.'

'You'd change your mind if you saw how bad a state the wizarding world was in.' Hermione chuckled.

'No H, think about it. If I wasn't Head Auror we would have had so much more time together and maybe... I wouldn't have died so soon into our marriage.'

'A wise person once told me; it does not bode well to dwell on what ifs, you just have to take life as it comes.'

'I like that.'

'You should, you said it.' The brunette smiled fondly at her love.

'Now come on! Enough morbid, lets have some fun.' Hermione raced ahead of the dark witch, splashing her with water.

'You're getting it now Granger.' Bellatrix growled and ran after her.

The two witches lay on the sand, wrapped around each other. It was a typical British day so the weather wasn't perfect. The sky was a dull grey and threatened rain but thebyoung lovers didn't care. They talked, laughed and stole kisses oblivious to the world around them.

'I know you're from the future and you know what things will be like but... I want us to ignore that.'

'Bella?'

'Lets pretend you're not from 2000, lets pretend you're from now. That way we can talk about the future we want together and ignore the one you know we have.'

Bellatrix gently brushed her nose against the one in front of her as slender fingers gently traced the exposed skin of a hip bone.

'I think I can do that.' The brunette replied as she ran her fingers through wild curls.

'I always imagined I'd move away from Black Manor... Not into the Lestranges' place either.' Bellatrix grimaced.

'I used to dream of a large cottage near the coast, plenty of light. I don't know if you've been to Black Manor but its quite dark. I imagined having a wife, I always knew I was attracted to women but in my family you can't really express those kind of feelings. A wife and four kids.'

'Four!?'

'Yeah, two boys two girls.'

'I suppose I can see the logic. You did say you wanted a big family but I didn't realise how big.' The brunette laughed. 'Merlin most people don't see you as the loving familial type at all.'

'Hey! No future talk remember?' The dark witch interrupted.

'Sorry... Please, go on.' The brunette smiled.

'I want them to feel loved all of the time. They'll never be short of cuddles and kisses, I want our home to be full of laughter and love.'

Hermione smiled at the use of the word OUR. She knew of Bellatrix's past and her desire to never treat her children the way her father treated her.

'No house elves either.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'The great Bellatrix Black, cooking and cleaning?'

'Oh god no! That's what you're for.' The dark witch jumped up immediately after she spoke, preparing to run for her life as Hermione registered what she had said.

'You cheeky little-'

But the witch had already gone. The brunette jumped up and began to chase after her love. The two ran in circles across the sand, laughing and joking with each other before the brunette seized her chance and tackled the other woman to the ground.

'Fuck H! Have you put on weight?'

Bellatrix smirked at the girl who was now lying on top of her.

'Well somebody's very funny today.' The brunette replied, pinning the other woman's hands above her head.

'I don't know what you mean, I'm funny every day.'

Before the dark witch had any chance to continue speaking, soft pink lips were pressed against hers. She moaned, allowing the girl's tongue to venture into her mouth and meet her own. Both witches fought for dominance which Bella eventually won. Her tongue invaded Hermione's mouth, drawing a moan from the woman on top.

'Hate to ruin the moment Hermione but we really need to get going.'

The brunette chuckled.

'Your timing is ridiculous woman.'

'Keep them closed.' Bellatrix murmured by Hermione's ear.

'Why even say that when you insist on holding your hands over my eyes in the first place?'

'Stop being a know-it-all.' The dark witch smirked as her lover huffed.

She stood behind the young girl, her hands covering her eyes as she led them down a trail and into a small clearing.

'Okay, you can look now.'

The dark witch placed a soft kiss just behind the girl's ear as she took her hands away.

Hermione gasped. They were stood in a small clearing by a river. A blanket lay on the floor with a small basket and a small wooden boat was tied to a post.

'Lunch now and then we're going in the boat.'

'In the boat?'

'Yep, we're going to try and catch a merperson.'

Hermione playfully slapped the dark witch's shoulder.

'You're such a troll sometimes.'

'Yeah but you love me.' Bellatrix smiled.

'That I do.' Hermione responded and then kissed the other woman's cheek.

'Lets eat.' Bellatrix waved her wand and the basket opened, an assortment of food placing itself around it.

Bellatrix sat down first and held her hand out for the other witch and pulled her to sit between her legs, the brunette's back pressing against her front.

Both witches took the time to feed each other different foods, flirting and kissing as they did so.

'So what is actually with the boat?' Hermione asked.

'I did some research about dating in the muggle world and there was something about going in a rowing boat and reading poetry. I don't have any poetry, I'm planning on making that up as I go along.'

'Now that... I look forward to!'

'Hey you! I'll have you know I'm rather good at poetry.' The dark witch gently tickled the other girls ribs as she spoke.

'You tried to make your vows rhyme and it was terrible.'

'It can't have been that bad.'

'I quote; Hermione you are like a dove, pure innocent and you fill my heart with love.'

'It's not magnificent but I wouldn't go as far as terrible.' The dark witch laughed.

'Whatever you say boss.'

'Yeah, I am the boss and don't you forget it.' Bellatrix teased as she kissed the brunette soundly.

'I don't trust this thing Bellatrix.' Hermione stated as she sat down carefully in the old boat.

'Honey, I've already cast a spell to assure it won't sink.'

'Still, it doesn't feel safe.'

Bellatrix placed a finger under the brunette's chin and lifted her head to face her. Dark eyes bore into hazel.

'You're safe with me.'

Hermione smiled and kissed the witch gently before replying.

'I know.'

Bellatrix gave her wand a flick and smiled as the oars set to work, taking them away from the river bank. Leaning back she winked at the girl opposite and started to relax.

'I believe you mentioned poetry.' The brunette stated.

'Hermione, my love you're truly breathtaking, when I look in your eyes I feel myself shaking.' Both women started to chuckle as the dark witch continued.

'I look at your face and my heart it does flutter, Merlin what are you doing to me I'm soft as butter... Uh... I made a promise to you no magical creatures... But I'd rather sit here and look at your beautiful features.' Bellatrix winked at the brunette before thinking deeply.

'Ummm... I have but one more promise to make... That is that... Never shall I make your heart ache... From this moment and for every day too, I promise to love, care and be with you.'

Bellatrix finished with a serious look on her face as she gazed into hazel eyes.

'Not bad.' The brunette laughed.

Bellatrix cupped the girl's face and kissed her softly.

'Glad you like it.' She smirked before allowing her lips to melt into those in front. Their kiss began to rise in passion as tongues met and hands explored before Hermione broke away, her arms still holding her lover close.

'Bella... Take me home.' She whispered breathlessly.

Bellatrix didn't need telling twice. Immediately after hearing those words husked into her ear she apparated the two of them to her home. Her father was away on business and her mother had gone with him, leaving the house empty. The two witches landed on Bellatrix's bed as their lips collided again.

Bella's hands found the hem of Hermione's top and she pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss and allowing her eyes to roam the brunette's flawless body. The dark witches lips were soon attached to her lovers neck. Her tongue seeking out a pulse point and drawing a soft moan from the brunette. The other witch's moan spurred her on, sucking and biting the dark witch left several marks on Hermione's neck before her lips continued to journey across a collarbone and down to a chest. Bellatrix muttered a spell and both the women's clothes became a thing of the past. Bella's tongue sought out a nipple, circling it before encasing it completely in her mouth. While Hermione's fingers found there way into dark curls, urging the other witch to continue her downwards journey. Slender fingers travelled up the inside of a thigh, getting torturously close to the brunette's centre before moving back down towards her knee.

The dark witch's mouth now kissed, nibbled and licked down a toned stomach. Her lips formed a smirk against soft skin as the brunette arched her back, longing for more of the dark woman's touch.

Hermione's breath hitched as she felt her lovers hot tongue pressing against her centre. A low moan escaped her as Bellatrix moved her tongue to tease her clit.

'Fuck Bella!' The brunette moaned.

'Tell me what you want baby.' The dark witch's voice oozed with sex as her fingers teased Hermione's entrance.

'Fuck me! Bella please, fuck me!'

The dark witch sucked her lovers clit as she slid two fingers inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of being inside Hermione. She was so hot and tight, it was heaven for the dark witch.

Hermione's heavy breathing and continuous moans encouraged the dark witch to thrust harder and faster. Her lips moved back to her stomach before she moved and kissed the other girls lips.

Hermione moaned at the taste of herself on the dark witch's tongue. Her leg wrapped around Bella's waist as the woman thrust deeper and harder inside her. Hermione knew she wouldn't last much longer. She'd wanted this for so long and Bellatrix was too good. She felt her muscles start to contract as the woman continued with a relentless pace.

The dark witch's teeth gently tugged at the brunette's earlobe before she whispered into her ear.

'Cum for me.'

Hermione exploded. Her muscles clamped down on the dark witch's fingers as her orgasm took over. Bellatrix continued to thrust as her lips once again encased the brunette's clit. She alternated between sucking, biting and licking as she continued thrusting. Bringing her lover to a second orgasm.

'B-Bella! FUCK!'

The dark witch slowly withdrew from her lover. Dark eyes locked on hazel as she slowly sucked and licked her fingers, making the most of her lovers juices.

'Wha- Bella... That was- Merlin! So...'

Bellatrix laughed and kissed the girl firmly before resting her head against the girls chest. Listening as her heartbeat steadied and returned to normal.

Hermione smirked and flipped the dark witch over, straddling her hips and pinning her down. Hazel eyes filled with lust bore into Bella's dark orbs.

'My turn.'

**I think it ended a lot better than Hermione expected** ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay guys. I did intend for this to be up last week but I was a bit busy finding out I got into my first choice university :D Thank you to every one who reviewed, followed and favourited. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :)**

_Warmth. That was the first thing Hermione noticed upon waking that morning. The warmth of Bellatrix's embrace. It had been 3 weeks since the dark haired witch learned the truth about her lover and they had been inseparable. The only time they spent apart was when Hermione assisted teaching and Bellatrix disappeared to work for both the death eaters and the order. The two witches had fallen into a happy habit of sleeping together every night. Neither one of them wishing to spend the night alone when there was a much better option.  
Yawning sleepily the brunette manoeuvred herself to gaze at the sleeping witch who held her so intimately. The dark witch looked peaceful in her sleep, she was without the worries she faced in consciousness and it certainly showed. Hermione took a moment to appreciate the moment and just how happy she was. This sleeping Bella was identical to her sleeping Bella. The only difference was that this Bella's hair was still relatively tame. Something that wouldn't last much longer. Hazel eyes drifted across the sleeping woman's form. Watching the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her arms were secure around her own body.  
Leaning in the brunette placed small, soft kisses down the side of her love's face; gently waking her.  
Dark eyes opened slowly and twinkled as they focused on the beaming brunette.  
'Morning you.' She grumbled as she pressed her face against the other woman's neck, gently nuzzling against the soft skin.  
The brunette sighed happily in response and threaded her fingers through raven curls.  
'Im sorry to have had to woken you sweetheart but I have to get up soon.' The brunette stated sadly.  
With a groan the dark witch moved so she lay on top of the other witch.  
'Nope. You're not going.'  
The brunette chuckled.  
'For some reason I don't see Minerva appreciating that.'  
'Screw Minerva!' The dark witch groaned again, drawing a soft laugh from the girl underneath her.  
'I don't see her appreciating that much either.'  
Bellatrix huffed in response but grudgingly rolled over, freeing the brunette and allowing her to get up.  
Hermione hadn't made it two steps away from the bed when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down and into a tight embrace. Bella's soft lips attaching to the her neck and tracing across her ear as she whispered.  
'Im never letting you go.'_

Hermione smiled at the memory of that morning. It took a lot of persuasion, along with the promise of sex before Bellatrix eventually let her get out of bed and get ready for the day. She was right about Minerva too, the Scottish witch smiled knowingly at her as she arrived late and rather flustered and then proceeded to give her 2nd year essays to mark. The brunette was sighing at the fourth essay that failed to even come close to the actual explanation of conjuration. The brunette would admit that actually doing conjuration would have been extremely difficult to anyone let alone 2nd years but getting the explanation and definition wrong was just dreadful.  
Her frown was replaced with shock and then interest as Fawkes flew through the window and landed on the desk next to her.  
'Hey boy.' She muttered quietly, trying not to disrupt the class anymore than the birds arrival had already. Her fingers scratched his head lightly as he dropped a small note in front of her.

_Hermione,  
I need to speak with you, please show this to Minerva so she is to understand you are excused from assisting for the rest of the day, then I must ask you come to my office.  
Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore._

__The brunette didn't attempt to hide her confusion as she thanked the Phoenix and brought the note to Minerva. The Scottish woman nodded her approval for Hermione to leave and so she did. Unaware of the Emerald eyes that bore into her retreating form.  
Minerva felt her heart drop as she watched her protege leave. It _would seem Albus has a lead_. She sadly mused to herself.

Bellatrix's thoughts were once again focused on the brunette girl who awaited her at Hogwarts. Her parents were conversing with the Lestrange's, trying to plan the perfect wedding. The dark witch could feel Rodolphus' eyes on her, greedily appreciating her beauty. Bellatrix blocked it all out as much as she could as she thought of Hermione's smile, her laugh. Not wanting to live in her reality the witch replayed her happy memories of the girl she loved hopelessly.  
'What do you think Bellatrix?'  
Her fathers booming voice brought her from her thoughts. She scowled, angry at her happiness being interrupted. It seemed the wizard she had to call father was intent on ruining any happiness she did have.  
'Fine.' She uttered through clenched teeth. Her dark eyes linking with the blue of her mothers; blue eyes swimming with sympathy and love.  
Truthfully Bellatrix had no idea as to what she just agreed to. It didn't matter to her. She would marry Rodolphus for three simple reasons. It was needed as part of her mission. Secondly she had promised her mother she wouldn't abandon her and marrying Rodolphus was the only way to prevent being disowned. Andromeda leaving had broken Druella's heart and Bella couldn't see her go through that again, she was going to free her mother from her father but she had to succeed in her mission for that to happen. The third reason was the main reason; Hermione. The brunette witch had explained how she would have to marry the pig but their time would come.  
'So that settles it then.' Cygnus exclaimed cheerily.  
Bellatrix looked up to see the pride on her fathers features as he shook hands with Mr. Lestrange. Pride that made her sick, she glared hatefully at the man. As she did she thought of something Hermione had said to her. An unusual muggle saying 'if looks could kill'. The dark witch smirked _don't muggles realise there are pretty simple ways of killing._ Her smirk morphed into a smile as she thought more of the brunette and less of muggle sayings. A change that did not go unnoticed.

Druella Black watched her daughter intently throughout the meeting with the Lestrange's. The blonde loved her daughters more than anything and it broke her heart that Bellatrix was to be controlled like this. She watched as her daughter's eyes became distant and dreamlike, an out of place smile on her face. Not smirk or sneer but a genuine smile. Her eyes shining with love and happiness as her thoughts took over. There was no way her daughter was happy about marrying Rodolphus which would only mean that she was thinking about something or someone else. The blonde's lips twitched, almost forming a smile. She wanted Bella to find love but couldn't help the fear of what that love would mean. She was brought back to reality when her husband wrapped his arm around her waist.  
'To happy and healthy marriages!' The dark wizard toasted, causing the blonde to internally laugh. Happy and healthy were not words she would ever associate with her marriage and certainly not to the one of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. She chanced a look back to her daughter and their eyes connected. Bellatrix's smile had faded but there was still a small hint of hope in her dark orbs. Druella smiled lovingly at her eldest daughter while making a note to find out just who or what was making Bellatrix feel.

Hermione Granger's world was collapsing around her. She made no effort to contain the tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
'How... L-Long?' She managed to splutter as sobs began to rack her body.  
'There are two different dates Hermione. The first is the 24th December, the second is the 12th March.' Albus Dumbledore spoke slowly, making sure the sobbing brunette understood.  
'Christmas eve!? But that's on Friday!' She exclaimed wide eyed as more tears began to spill.  
Albus felt terrible. Since Hermione's arrival he had been dabbling in different variations of Arithmancy, trying to deduct a reason for her being here as well as when she would be leaving. Two dates kept arising for her departure, the two dates he had just told her. For once his blue eyes didn't hold hope, they didn't twinkle knowingly. They filled with empathy and tears as he witnessed the girl break down. His heart ached for both Hermione and Bellatrix. Fate was cruel in this instance. He hated to be the one to inform the sobbing future dweller but someone had to. He couldn't continue watching her and Bellatrix fall so deeply in love when it wasn't to last much longer. Bellatrix was finally able to feel and it was going to end much too soon and the girl in front, she had been through far too much heartbreak and he felt more villainous than Voldemort that he had to inflict more pain. He felt some relief when Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room. No questions asked she held the girl and soothed her as she cried. He allowed a tear to escape as he watched on. He had told Minerva of his findings but asked her not to alert the brunette just yet. His colleague had obviously come up as soon as she got the chance.  
Dumbledore just watched on, unaware of any time passing. Eventually the young girl managed to control her breathing and stop the tears from falling. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy as she sniffed.  
'I want to be the one to... Tell her.'  
Albus nodded.  
'Of course.'  
'I appreciate... You telling me P-Professor.' The brunette tried to smile at both the professors in the room but couldn't do it. She fled the room before the tears fell again. Her heart shattered as she thought of Bellatrix who would be expecting her in sexy lingerie for a night of passion. She promised her that she would make it naugy and sexy that night. Now she was going to be a sobbing mess who had to tell her she was leaving. Leaving her to carry on her mission alone, leaving her to marry that pathetic excuse of a man, leaving her with her heart.

Minerva looked up to Albus who looked broken.  
'I know you love her.' She spoke softly.  
'She's the daughter I'll never have.' He sighed.  
'Things will work out Albus. There's no denying those two are made for each other.'  
'I know you are right Min, I just don't want to put either of them through this.'  
'You made the right decision in telling her Albus, neither of them would have ever forgiven you if you hadn't.'  
'I know. I just hope destiny knows what it's doing.' Albus admitted sadly.  
Minerva carefully placed her hand atop of her best friends.  
'It does Albus, it does.'

When Hermione arrived back at her chambers she want expecting Bellatrix to already be there.  
'Hey baby! I finished earlier than I thought.' The dark witch beamed as she lifted the brunette up slightly, placing kisses wherever she could. It wasn't until she placed the brunette back on the ground that she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the redness of ether eyes.  
'H... What's wrong sweetheart?' Her fingers gently caressed the girls cheek, wiping away the new tears that began to fall.  
'Dumbledore called me to see him.'  
Bella smiled reassuringly as she pulled the brunette on to the sofa.  
'He's figured it out Bella.' The brunette started sobbing, leaving the dark witch bewildered.  
'Shhh honey, shhhh. What's he figured out?' Her hands gently rubbed the crying girl's back in an effort to comfort her.  
'When... I-I'm g...oin-g back!'  
The dark witch felt as though a bludger went straight through her, talking her heart with it. Her Hermione was going to leave. She knew it would happen eventually but she had put it to the back of her mind, set on enjoying her time with her love.  
'W-when?'  
The brokenness of Bella's voice caused more sobs to escape the girl.  
'Christmas eve... Or March 12th.' The brunette buried her face in the crook of the dark witch's neck. Her hot tears burning the other woman's skin.  
'C-Christmas eve?' Bellatrix chocked. Her own tears starting to fall. Christmas eve was in four days! She might only have the love of her life for four days.  
The increasing amount of tears that soaked her shoulder was answer enough. Bella kissed the girls forehead as she took a moment.  
'H... Look at me.' The dark witch commanded as she lifted her love's face. Dark eyes sought hazel.  
'Its not goodbye. We'll meet again. Baby I promise you we will.' Softly, she pressed her lips against Hermione's.  
'I know Bella it's just... It's just that- I... I just got you back and now-n... Now I'm going to lose you... Again.'

The two witches embraced in silence. Letting their tears subside as reality crashed down.  
A soft voice broke the silence and caused Bellatrix to tighten her grip on the brunette who had spoken.  
'Do you think we'll remember?'  
The dark witch swallowed.  
'You will.' She paused. This was what she was silently fearing too. Would she remember Hermione or would she have to find her own way in the future? Clueless of the incredible love that was awaiting her.  
'Im sure I will too. How could I forget you?' She smiled down at the brunette who smiled back.  
'There's that smile I adore.' She mused causing Hermione to chuckle.  
'Sorry, I just didn't feel like it until now.' Softly she pressed a kiss to the other woman's cheek.  
'You want to know what I think?' The dark witch asked and took the brunette's slight nod as her approval to continue.  
'I think that we will never forget each other. I will wait for the moment I pull you away from your friend and kiss you senseless. I will wait to tell you I love you more than life itself. I will wait to see you walk down the aisle, a vision in white. I will wait to start the most perfect family, I will wait forever for the prospect of us Hermione.' Bellatrix finished as tears filled both dark and hazel eyes.  
'And when time catches up, and YOU are back where you should be... I'll be waiting. Forever yours.'  
Hermione's heart swelled with love as she pressed her lips against Bella's.  
'I love you Bellatrix Black.' Her whisper ghosting the dark witch's lips.  
'I love you too Hermione Black.' Bellatrix smirked.  
'I haven't been called that in too long.' The brunette sighed.  
'That's going to change my darling. I will fight anything that stands in my way, including fate and destiny, whatever I do I will make sure we have a future.'  
The brunette smiled as she kissed her love again.  
'Lets not talk anymore Bella. I want to make the most of this while I can. No matter what I am so grateful to have been able to know you and love you here and there.'

The lovers spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about things that didn't matter. They kissed, cuddled and tickled each other making the most of every second before it was too late. Bellatrix was the first to make a move as she gazed hungrily into hazel eyes, licking her lips she took the brunette's hand into her own and led her to the bedroom.  
Hermione giggled as Bella pushed her on to the bed and seductively crawled up her. Tongues battled and hands roamed as the two began to let themselves go.  
Hermione had enough of Bellatrix's dominance and flipped her over. Now straddling the dark witch her lips pressed against her ear as she whispered huskily.  
'Let me make love to you. Let me worship you.' Her tongue sneaking down her ear and to her neck where she sucked hard enough to leave her mark.  
A flick of her wand banished their clothing and her hand desperately sought the soft skin that was previously hidden. Soft pink lips trailing down her neck and collarbone to an already hard nipple. Hermione lightly flicked her tongue across the bud before encasing it in her mouth.  
Bellatrix gasped at the sensation as her back arched to the brunette's touch.  
Hermione spent a short amount of time worshipping each breast and nipple before her lips continued their southward journey. Stopping at the dark witch's bikini line she licked and nipped at the skin, leaving a love bite behind. The dark witch's hands were in her hair, urging her further down to where she needed her most.  
Taking the hint the brunette let her fingers ghost across her lovers sex as her tongue caressed the inside if her thigh.  
A deep groan came from the dark witch.  
'Fuck Hermione please.'  
The brunette smirked. She loved having Bella like this, putty in her hands. She was the dark witch's weakness and she was loving every second of it.  
'Please what?'  
'You know what.' The dark witch growled.  
'Afraid not.' Hermione's lips hovered over the dark witch's centre.  
Bellatrix was unable to think straight when she felt the brunette's hot breath against her. Stifling a moan she tugged on the girls hair. She didn't want to beg, she was Bellatrix Black for Merlin's sake! Black's didn't beg. The brunette offered her no relief as she continued to avoid the only area Bella really wanted her. Leaving the dark woman with no other choice.  
'I want you inside me!'  
Hermione didn't need anything else from her love. Two fingers immediately delved into her love's heat. Two moans collided. Bellatrix moaned as Hermione began to thrust hard and deep inside of her. Hermione moaning at the feel of being inside her Bella. Her lips closed around Bella's throbbing clit, sucking and biting gently as her lover's moans increased in volume and constancy.  
'Fuck H...'  
Hermione continued to thrust her fingers, fully enjoying the heat surrounding them. Slowly she added another finger, filling Bellatrix more and bringing her closer to the edge. The dark witch's breaths were sporadic and heavy as Hermione's thrusting became relentless.  
'Baby I'm gonna...'  
Bellatrix couldn't finish her sentence. She was overcome by the l,erasure shooting through her body as Hermione worked her magic.  
Hermione smirked against her lovers sex as her tongue skilfully played with her clit. She could feel Bellatrix's muscles begin to tighten and grinned as they contracted and quivered around her. She continued to thrust, letting the dark witch ride out her orgasm as her hips lifted off the bed and pushed down on the brunette's hand. As her lover came down from her high the brunette slowly removed her digits. Hazel locking on onyx as she slowly licked each one, savouring the taste of her woman.  
'Fuck that's hot.' Bellatrix moaned.  
The brunette didn't respond verbally. She kissed her way back up the dark witch's body which now had a thin layer of sweat.  
'Well you taste amazing.' She muttered sexily as her lips melted to Bella's.  
'I don't know what I'll miss more... You or that.' The dark witch winked before being hit in the face with a pillow.  
Giggling she pinned the brunette beneath her and started to tickle the girls ribs.  
'You're not getting away with that Gryffindor.'

Several ruined pillows later the two women lay on the bed giggling and trying to catch their breath. Feathers were everywhere and the room was a mess.  
'You are such a kid.' Hermione laughed.  
'Oh now that is fighting talk! You want to go another round Granger!?'  
Hermione smirked at her lovers words before replying, leaning in close, her lips brushing against Bellatrix's as she did so.  
'That depends on what you are referring to.'  
Before the dark witch could reply the brunette shot up. Throwing the remainder of a pillow at her before sprinting to the bathroom, Bellatrix in tow.  
The dark witch flicked her wand, turning the shower on and pushed the brunette up against the wall, turning her on.  
Her lips founds the girls collarbone and sucked as she moved them under the spray of hot water.  
'Im referring to making you scream my name... Over and over and over again.'  
She smirked as Hermione's knees buckled. Her fingers were already probing at her sex. The brunette was unbelievably turned on and Bellatrix knew just how to take advantage of that. Her fingers expertly slipped inside her and began caressing her inner walls. The brunette clung to her lover as the pleasure increased.  
Noticing her inability to stand Bellatrix lifted the girl slightly, pressing her into the wall and their bodies together. A low groan escaped her as the girls legs wrapped around her waist, giving her more access to her. She curled her fingers, reaching her sweet spot as the brunette moaned her name. She continued to thrust through Hermione's moans and climax. The girl screamed her name as she came, coating Bellatrix's fingers with her juices as she did so. The dark witch kept a tight grip on the girl as she came down. Only to feel hot tears against her neck. Pulling back slightly she looked into hazel eyes, her own reflecting her worry.  
'Hermione did I hurt you?'  
The brunette shook her head frantically, now incredibly guilty she had worried Bella.  
'Im just going to miss you so much.' She admitted softly as tears continued to spill. Bellatrix didn't reply, she held the girl close to her chest and placed a kiss in her hair. Not willing to let the girl out of her grip she sat down with her in her lap. The hot water cascading down on them as she allowed her own tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here it is guys. As per I don't own anything. Sorry for any errors. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, it means so much! Hope you all enjoy and I would love to see some more reviews! Enjoy! :)**

Christmas Eve arrived far too soon for Hermione and Bellatrix. They spent the night making love and talking about anything and everything. Unwilling to sleep with the fear that when they awoke Hermione may not be there.  
Bellatrix did nothing to hide her relief upon waking to find the brunette was still safely tucked against her chest.  
'Baby.' She whispered against the girls cheek as she began pressing kisses against as much exposed skin as possible.  
'Baby you're still here.'  
Hermione grinned as she opened her eyes to see the dark witch's dark orbs filled with tears, sheer joy written on her face.  
'It would seem so.' The brunette gently traced her fingertips along the dark witch's jaw, her smile growing as her love closed the distance between them, a sexy smirk in place as her lips attached to a slender neck.

'Miss Granger, how may I help you today?' Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the beaming brunette. Relief flowed through his system that she was still there.  
'Well I was wondering if you maybe had some more specifics... A time for my return maybe?'  
'Of course. Take a seat.'  
Hermione did as requested and perched on the edge of a small leather armchair that faced Dumbledore's desk. She was unable to relax into the seat, her body was tense. She could disappear at any moment and once again be without the love of her life. If there was a time for relaxing, it certainly wasn't now.  
She stared at the wizard as he sifted through sheets of parchment, his brow furrowed in deep thought. She shifted nervously, unable to stop her hands from tapping the arm of the chair constantly.  
Albus' kind eyes sparkled as he smiled knowingly at the girl. He could sense her fear and anxiety, it came off her in waves.  
'Miss Granger please... Relax.' the elderly wizard seemed to hesitate before he spoke again.  
'I have just conducted a simple sum and the only date coming up now is March. You will not be returning today. I do-'  
Before the man could continue speaking he was cut off. The brunette had launched herself off the chair and wrapped her arms around him.  
'Thank you.' She gasped as she clung tightly to the older wizard's frame.  
'Go and see her Hermione.'  
Dumbledore watched as the girl took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She shot him an unsure smile before leaving at a brisk pace.  
When the girl left he felt his heart drop once more, the smile leaving his face and tears building in his blue eyes.

Bellatrix had never smiled so much in her life. Upon the brunette's return from Dumbledore's office the two witches had kissed passionately, desperately clinging to each other and hungrily ravishing each others bodies. Now they lay panting, a fine layer of sweat formed on their naked forms.  
The dark witch couldn't explain what had come over her. She heard the words leave her lovers mouth, that she would not be leaving today, the rest seemed a bit of a blur. A fantastic blur that involved the intense moans of her Hermione as she brought her to a brilliant climax. But a blur nonetheless. Her gaze shifted to the brunette as she sighed, hazel eyes fixed on the ceiling, a grin in place.  
'That was... Wow!' Hermione chuckled as she brought their linked hands to her mouth, softly pressing her lips to Bella's knuckles.  
'That it was. I will never get enough of you H... How you feel around my fingers, how your body trembles, how your moans spur me on.' The dark witch smirked as her lover turned a brilliant shade of maroon.  
'Merlin you're terrible!' The brunette groaned she buried her face in the dark witch's neck.  
'I know.' Bellatrix grinned before placing a kiss on the girl's temple.  
'I hate to do this now my love but I do have to get going.'  
'I know Bella, it's okay. I'll be here when you return.' The brunette smiled as she placed a soft kiss to her love's mouth.  
'Yes you will. I love you Hermione.' Bellatrix's lips brushed against Hermione's as she spoke, not wanting to break the contact.  
'And I love you Bellatrix.'

Minerva McGonagall let her tears fall. There was nothing she could have done to stop them if she had tried.  
'Albus... We have to do something!'  
'There's nothing to be done Minerva. I've already brought heartache to them and I shan't bring more... I can't bring more.' Albus's voice was weak as he looked into the emerald eyes of his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to take them away, far away, find a way to hide Hermione and Bellatrix from the world, from fate and destiny but there was nothing the wizard could do.  
'And you didn't tell her?' The usually stern witch queried.  
'I couldn't Min, I doubt you would have been able to either. She tried to be strong but the fear was evident in her eyes. We have to trust that everything happens for a reason.' The man paused to stop his tears from falling. His hands tightly grasping those of the devastated woman sat opposite him.  
'I have to believe it. There is no other way, I have tried.'  
'I know you have Albus... I know. What do we do?' Minerva couldn't look up from her hands. She couldn't bare to look into those blue eyes. Eyes that usually sparkled but now were dull and sad.  
'We wait. We let them enjoy their remaining time, oblivious to anything but each other and we wait.'  
'How long?' Emerald finally met blue. Immediately Minerva felt her heart pang and more tears surface.  
'Midnight.'

Bellatrix stared. It was as though she was staring into a mirror. Only to find a younger, softer version of herself. A softer version with a rather large and round stomach.  
'How are you doing Andy?' The dark witch enquired, her hand reaching out to caress her younger sisters cheek.  
'Im okay. Ted has gotten himself a job at the ministry, I've been offered a position at St. Mungo's, I can start whenever I want. The head healer was rather impressed with my potential.' The younger witch smiled.  
'So she should be! You're incredible.' The dark witch smiled back at her sister. Pride filling her at how well the woman was doing.  
'You're certainly getting big.' She stated causing a huff from the brunette witch.  
'Thanks Bella.' She grumbled.  
'Oh you know what I mean!' The dark witch laughed along with her sister for the first time in what felt like forever.  
'She won't be long now.'  
'She?'  
'Nymphadora Belle Tonks.'  
Bellatrix felt her eyes fill and mentally cursed Hermione. Before the witch came into her life she never showed the weakness of her emotions. She was strong but now, now she was a vulnerable mess who cried. Andromeda seemed to notice the difference, her eyebrows rising questioningly as her big sister cried.  
'Bella... Talk to me.' She smiled knowingly, there was someone special. There had to be, and not Rodolphus bloody Lestrange either.  
'I met someone Andy. I can't say much, not right now but... She's something special. She's my everything, my Hermione.' The dark witch beamed as she told her sister about the girl who held her heart.  
'She must be if she's making you cry.' The brunette winked.  
'Oh shush!'

The two women sat in silence a while. Bellatrix was just happy to be with her sister, not having to worry about her father punishing her for speaking to the 'traitor'. She rested her hand on the ever growing bump, feeling her niece kick and wriggle. Laughing as Andromeda told stories of her and Ted's life and how she was convinced Nymphadora would be a trouble maker like Bella, herself and Cissy had been, were still to a certain extent. She was also willing to bet that the unborn girl was going to be a quidditch player like her Aunt Bella, especially if her constant moving was anything to go by.  
Bellatrix was expecting things to turn awkward eventually. They were going too well for it not too. You can't have a pleasant time for the entirety of a meeting with someone disowned from your family, someone you're forbidden to speak of let alone see.  
'How's mother fairing?' The youngest of the two enquired carefully. She sighed as she noticed the sadness creep into her big sisters features.  
'She is doing well, considering. She misses you Andy, so much. She'll never admit it of course but she will always love you.' The dark witch tried to smile but it failed to reach her eyes.  
'I will always love her too. And you, Cissy too. Although she's too young to really understand all of this. She's happy to look beautiful and act properly. Always the favourite.' Andromeda smiled fondly at the thought of her younger sister. A part of her hated Narcissa for the favouritism she received from their father. Narcissa was never punished like her and Bella were. But a bigger part of her was glad. The young girl was soft and innocent. There was no way she could have coped with the punishments like the two eldest sisters had to.  
'When she's old enough to think for herself and not through our father she'll realise too Andy.'  
The dark witch held her sister close when they were due to part. She did not know when they would see each other again. She promised to visit when Nymphadora was born, a promise she may very well have to break. Her stomach dropped at the thought. She may never meet her niece and may never see her sister again. Only she would never tell Andy just how bad her situation was and she would never admit to anyone else how much her little sister's absence affected her.

Upon returning to Hogwarts the dark witch couldn't help but smile. Hermione was curled up on the sofa, book in hand, the fire blazing and a bottle of mead opened.  
Bellatrix sighed softly, happily before crossing the distance and kissing the girl's cheek.  
'Finally sweetheart. It's getting late.'  
'Sorry, I was longer with Andy than I expected.' The dark woman smiled.  
'I'm glad you were. Just not so glad you weren't here when I went for a hot, steamy shower all alone.' The brunette pouted.  
'Mmmm... Hermione you know not what you do to me.' The dark witch growled, her hands snaking round a small waist and squeezing the other girls bum, resulting in a high pitched squeal.  
'Oh Bella I think I do.' The brunette winked before hungrily kissing her lover. Tongues fought for dominance which Bellatrix won, as usual. Hands roamed, grasped and caressed. Moans collided as the two women collapsed on the sofa, their breathing significantly heavier.  
Hermione took note of the clock on the wall next to the fire.  
'5 minutes until our first Christmas together.' She stated as her hands found their way into dark curls.  
'5 minutes until the greatest Christmas I'll ever experience.' The dark witch smiled and felt her body relax against the brunette's.  
They snuggled against each other, fingers linked, legs entwined, eyes locked, lips parted.  
'I'll never tire of saying this, I love you so much.' Hermione admitted, her nose gently rubbing against Bellatrix's.  
'I will never tire of hearing it sweetheart. I vow to tell you everyday how much you mean to me. I love you.'  
Lips melted as the two woman confessed their love only to be interrupted by the clock, softly chiming. Informing the two women that Christmas had come.

Sadness washed through Albus Dumbledore's body as the clock chimed midnight. Minerva stared into the fire, unable to look at the crumbling man. Both their hearts were breaking for what was to happen. Two women they loved as though they were their own. Albus was unable to speak as he thought of Bellatrix and how this was going to break her. The old man sank into his chair as his best friend and colleague poured them both a glass of firewhiskey. Minerva drank her own glass in one. Trying to distract herself from the pain in her heart.

'Merry Christmas Hermione.' The dark witch muttered.  
'Merry Christmas.' The brunette replied before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips softly moved against each other, moulding together. Onyx orbs widened upon withdrawing from the kiss. Her heart stopped as she stared at her lover.  
'H-Her...Hermione?' She whispered frantically, tears forming in her eyes as she stared.  
A soft blue glow had surrounded the brunette witch, emanating from her. The brunette felt light, as though she were floating. Hermione's body racked with sobs as she saw the panic etched on Bellatrix's features. Panic which only increased as the girl seemed to fade. The dark witch's hands reached out, desperately trying to hold the girl, to cling to her and never let her go as she once promised. Her quest failing as fingers tried and failed. Nothing. Nothing but air. Still air. Emptiness. Nothing. The dark witch's hands tried again and again only to reach the same devastating conclusion; nothing. Nothing to grasp, nothing to hold on to. Tears flowed fast and hard as dark eyes stared. Her world collapsing in around her as Bellatrix stared at where Hermione used to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hey guys, I don't really know how I feel about this one. It's been a pretty shit week and I think it shows Hathaway. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited! Hope you all enjoy! R&R :) **

Puffy, hazel eyes opened slowly. With no tears left to cry Hermione stood. She hadn't bothered to find out where she was until now. Looking around she noticed the red and gold banners hanging on the walls, several smashed windows and a dying fire. _The_ _common room. What am I doing here? _The witch could hear distant noises, sounding like shouts and cheers. Before now she hadn't bothered to pay attention to anything, now things were starting to awaken. Her senses returning and a throbbing pain in her head increasing. At first she linked it to the amount of crying she had done but soon she noticed the pain was more intense at one particular point. Carefully she traced her fingers across her temple and down towards her eye, feeling the sticky and warm substance under her fingers. _Blood_...

'There you are.' The voice of Ron Weasley alerted the stumped brunette and she knew then that she was back. Back to where exactly was still foreign but she was back in her lifetime.  
Risking a glance behind her Hermione's eyes widened.  
'Ron?'  
'Well... Yeah. Come on, we have to get back.'  
The red headed boy held his hand out to the brunette with a smile. Hermione stood frozen, her eyes desperately trying to digest what she was seeing. She was in the Gryffindor common room with Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley covered in dirt and dust. Ronald Weasley with several cuts and bruises. Ronald Weasley the 18 year old.

The brunette stared open-mouthed as Ron led her through the damaged castle. _It looks so much like... It can't_ be. Hermione remained silent. Everyone assumed she was dealing with the situation when in fact it was just shock. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna they were all there and all young. Ministry officials were scurrying about left, right and centre rounding people up. Lord Voldemort's body lay in the corner of the Great Hall. Hazel eyes scanned everywhere, desperately seeking wild, dark curls.  
The brunette was deaf to those around her, happily chatting and celebrating. Things were different and she couldn't help but wonder how much she changed by going back. People who should have died were stood with her, perfectly healthy apart from minor battle wounds. Tonks was conversing with Kingsley, holding a baby Teddy who had arrived moments earlier with Andromeda. The metamorphmagus' hair wasn't its usual bright pink but a dull grey, her eyes red from crying. Sadly not everyone had made it through second time around. Fred was stood with his twin and the other Weasley's, smiling as usual. Harry squeezed little Teddy's hand, telling him that one day he would have loads of stories about his amazing father to tell him.  
Hermione smiled sadly at the scene before her eyes locked with Andromeda's, the older witch had a knowing twinkle similar to Dumbledore's and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

The brunette stepped away from the commotion for a second. Her eyes still scanning the area, searching for her love. Her heart was screaming for the dark witch. Walking through the gaping hole where the entrance of the castle used to be Hermione noticed a small gathering of people arguing. The shouts attracted the attention of the others who ended up at the brunette's side.  
Hermione swallowed audibly. Her heart pounding frantically. She was there. Alive. Real. Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in the sight of Bellatrix. She had several cuts that needed tending to and like everyone else she was covered in dust and dirt. Still, the brunette couldn't deny her beauty. She looked breathtaking even then. The group moved closer to the fuss trying to figure out what was going on.  
An Auror had his wand trained on the dark beauty, insisting she was to be taken to Azkaban. Minerva McGonagall had her wand against the Auror's head.  
Instantly those around the brunette started to protest.  
'She's evil!'  
'McG must be imperiused!'  
Hermione just stared. Her eyes locked on the dark orbs of Bellatrix. A familiar feeling shot through her, igniting her very being as an unspoken connection formed. Goosebumps broke out on her skin as she shivered lightly, a grin forming on her features.  
'Enough!' The booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang through the group of shouting and jeering people.  
'She is innocent and I suggest you all stop before you do something you regret.'  
The words of the acting minister shocked most people. Only 3 seemed unfazed by the proclamation. Andromeda Tonks smiled at her sister before glancing at the frozen brunette, taking in the sight of the beaming girl. Minerva McGonagall sighed happily as she stepped away from the Auror who looked torn.

Bellatrix felt her world freeze. She was there, she was alive. Dark eyes roamed the form of the brunette, taking in her bushy hair, bloodied face and finally her smile. The dark witch felt a surge of electricity as their eyes locked. Her own smile forming as the commotion surrounding them died down. Without taking her eyes from the hazel ones ahead the dark witch began walking forward. Her smile growing with every step until she was within touching distance of the girl.  
Ignoring the gasps and looks of horror on the faces around her the dark witch reached out and tenderly stroked the brunette's cheek.  
'I suppose now is the time I... What was it? Rock your world?' She smirked.  
'You already have.' The brunette beamed as she leaned in towards Bellatrix.  
Her beam became a frown in an instant as something got in the way of her and her love, forcefully pulling her away from the dark witch. Spinning around she saw Ronald Weasley with his arm around her waist, holding her against himself with his wand aimed at Bella.  
'What do you think you're doing!?' He yelled.  
'You're a murdering psychotic hag!'  
Everyone's eyes were focused on the dark witch as her eyes darkened, a low growl escaping her.  
'Get away from her.' Bellatrix's voice was low, her eyes boring into the red headed boy who visibly paled. His arm going slack from its position on Hermione's waist.  
The brunette turned to face the petrified looking boy, a deathly glare on her features.  
'If it wasn't for Bellatrix, Ronald, we would surely be dead!' She exclaimed.  
'I-I'm sorry 'Mione... I just got jealous. She was touching you.'  
'Oh Ron...' Hermione sighed sadly. This was something she didn't want to have to relive. Breaking Ron's heart certainly wasn't easy and she was going to be on bad terms with him for months if this time was anything like the one she knew.  
'There's nothing between us. There never can be.'  
The red head looked confused, his brow furrowed as he stared blankly at the brunette.  
'Why?'  
'Because she's not yours Weasel.' The dark witch growled as she stepped closer to her love.  
'Why do you care!?' The ginger spat.  
Bellatrix smirked, her attention turning fully to the brunette girl she loved with all of her heart. She slid an arm around the brunette's waist, her free hand coming up to gently cup her cheek as she closed the space between them. Lips colliding in a searing kiss. Both witches tried to pour every feeling they could into the kiss, their tongues melted against each other, hands clinging frantically. Scared to let go, scared of losing each other again.

The dark witch reluctantly pulled away. Her lips still touched those belonging to Hermione as she spoke.  
'Something like that?'  
The brunette chuckled softly as her hands slipped into raven curls.  
'Exactly like that.' She muttered before pressing her lips against Bella's again.  
This time the women broke apart after an awkward cough roused them. Harry stood to the side, hands in his pockets as he eyed the two witches curiously.  
'What the fuck is going on?' He asked causing the surrounding group to laugh and smile.  
'I'll fill you in Potter. These two need a moment.' Minerva McGonagall spoke before smiling knowingly at the two witches who were still in an intimate embrace.

The two lovers walked in silence, hands clasped. Hermione followed where the dark witch led. Not caring where they went as long as they were together. She didn't even notice when the dark witch turned into a deserted classroom.  
'Its you.' The dark witch whispered. 'It's really you.' She smiled briefly before her lips were once again pressed against the brunette's.  
'I love you Bella.' Tears began to form in hazel eyes once again, only to be brushed away by slender fingers.  
'I love you too. We have so much to talk about H.'  
'I know. For one I don't understand why we ended up here.'  
The dark witch laughed.  
'Yeah we're not married yet, clearly. You're young and I'm not dead. Or head Auror for that matter.'  
'I thought we'd return to then.'  
'Maybe, fate decided to stop punishing us and give us more time together.'  
Hermione didn't respond. She merely smiled at the dark witch lovingly.  
'I have something for you.' The dark witch stated. With a flick of her wand she conjured a penesieve. Causing the brunette's smile to falter.  
'Its easier to show you sweetheart. I want to do it now so we can try and live our lives as soon as possible.'  
The brunette's smile faded completely as the dark witch poured the odd silvery substance. Her eyes connected with onyx, holding the contact for a moment.  
'For you.' She whispered.  
'No, for us.' The dark witch clutched her hand tightly before stepping back. Allowing the girl to see her memories.

The brunette stared at the scene, her heart crumbling as she did so. Ahead of her Bellatrix was sobbing uncontrollably. Her shouts were muffled by her harsh breathing.  
'How could you do this to me!? You knew!'  
The brunette's attention shifted to the white haired wizard. His usually sparkling blue eyes looked dull as tears spilled down his cheeks and into his beard.  
'Bellatrix I truly am sorry.'  
'No! Don't even say it! I trusted you with my life and love and this is how you repay me? I hate you!' She screamed as her surroundings started to twirl and transform.  
The brunette wiped her tears away as the scene changed.  
She was now stood in an order meeting. Bellatrix looked pale and frail, she said her piece and was silent. Ignoring Dumbledore as he tried to reach out to her.  
'Please?' He whispered only for the dark witch to turn and abruptly leave. Again the surroundings started to change.  
Hermione found herself in a very familiar room. It was the reception room at Black Manor. Bellatrix was sat on a small sofa with her mother. Hermione recognised Druella Black immediately. Her features identical to those of her youngest daughter, Narcissa.  
'Who is it?' She asked quietly as her daughters tears began to fall.  
'Her name is Hermione and she's my everything.' The dark witch's voice sounded weak and strained.  
'It's a beautiful name. I'm glad you have experience love and you had a moments happiness but it cannot be Bella.'  
'I know mother, I know.' The blonde witch placed a small kiss to her daughters forehead and held her tightly.  
The surroundings changed only slightly. They were still in the reception room at Black Manor, the only difference being the two women. Both wore different outfits and expressions. Bellatrix looked stunning in a long white gown with lace trimming, her hair pulled back into a tidy up do.  
The brunette timidly took a step forward before halting, her heart dropping. Druella held Bellatrix's left hand. She was smiling, admiring the shining wedding ring on her finger. The dark witch looked both bored and sad.  
'I know it's not what you want but it's what is best my darling.' The blonde witch spoke.  
'Is it?'  
'It's your duty, like mine was to marry your father. Love doesn't matter Bella, not in this world. I know you love her but she's gone.' Blue eyes looked down, the happiness that shone moments ago now banished.  
'Now go, try and enjoy your honeymoon.' The final word sparked an anger in the dark witch. Her face transformed into a glare which her mother received with a knowing smile. Before Hermione could see more of the curious relationship between more and daughter the scene shifted, again.  
She stood from afar, watching herself. It was the battle at the department of mysteries. She watched herself as she ran, shooting spells behind her as the figure of Rodolphus Lestrange chased her.  
She gasped loudly as a beam of green light hit the dark wizard in the back. Her own figure carried on running as the form of Bellatrix came into view. Her wand raised, eyes shining with unshed tears as she watched the brunette go. Hermione felt tears trickle down her face. Bellatrix killed her husband for trying to kill her. That was an alteration from the time she knew. Before the brunette could think more on it she was pulled out of the memories and landed against the warm, soft embrace of her love.

Bellatrix waited patiently for the girl to digest what she had seen.  
'You knew all along.'  
Dark orbs looked down at the sad features of the brunette.  
'Yes.' She whispered. 'I have not forgotten you at all. How could I? I have loved you for all of your life and more.'  
'You killed him.'  
'I know. Not my finest moment.' Bellatrix chuckled. 'In my defence he was trying to kill the love of my life.'  
The brunette smiled. 'I know and I'm grateful. I'd have done the same.' She admitted softly.  
'What now?' The dark witch queried.  
'Now we live.' She pressed her lips to her love's firmly before continuing.  
'It would seem fate knew what it was doing all along.'  
'It would seem so.' The dark witch smiled before closing the distance again and pulling the brunette into a searing kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. I don't own anything and apologise for any mistakes! I write on my ipad and its a massive pain in the arse! I want to do a special thank you to BellatrixBlack-Granger, she keeps me going and chapters would take a lot longer if it weren't for her :) Just to clear up this isn't the end, I will keep this going as long as I can if people are still interested! Enjoy R&R**!

'I suppose you're waiting for an explanation.' Hermione Granger hesitantly queried. This was the first moment she had to speak to her two best friends. Since the time-turner returned her she had been busy. She didn't leave her dark lovers side for over 24 hours, not once being more than touching distance away. Now she sat opposite two rather angry boys.  
Harry Potter couldn't quite believe his eyes or ears. Never in a million years would he have imagined Hermione and Bellatrix. He frowned slightly as he contemplated the odd duo. It was one of the weirdest things he'd ever witnessed, seeing the two hungrily kiss as if their very being depended on it. The look of pure disgust and rage in Ronald Weasley's face was worrying both the brunette and the-boy-who-lived. The brunette sat silently, searching for the appropriate words for the situation. Harry watched as the usually confident girl fidgeted. Unconsciously playing with her fingers, eyes looking everywhere but at the boys. Tentatively he reached across, taking her hands in his.  
''Mione, it's okay. Just start at the beginning.'  
The brunette smiled, admiring the raven haired boy for his kindness even in situations as shocking as this. She knew she couldn't tell them the whole truth. Not now anyway and certainly never to Ron.  
'There uh... Isn't a beginning really.' Hermione looked up, a lop-sided smile in place. She took note that Harry was still smiling, gently squeezing her hands, encouraging her to continue. Ron on the other hand, still looked ready to kill... Or vomit slugs again. She couldn't quite decipher which his suited his expression more. With a sigh she continued trying to explain her love for the believed death eater.  
'I never meant for it to happen. When I first realised my... Attraction, to her I was scared. Disgusted. I believed her to be the crazed murderer she played so well.'  
The brunette paused after hearing the red-head snort in disbelief. It hurt her that he was being so narrow-minded about everything. They were given concrete evidence that the dark witch was anything but that.  
'All I can say is I saw the real her. Not the psycho, not the actress, not the spy, just her. Believe it or not you'd like her. She really is amazing. I love her, she loves me, it's bizarre but... Brilliant.'  
The brunette finished, both a smile and a blush firmly in place.  
'I can't say I'm not surprised... By Merlin I am 'Mione. I wish you'd have said something though.' Harry smiled sadly at the brunette.  
'I know Harry it's just... It's one of those things. I didn't want to burden you with my love life when there were clearly more important things at hand.'  
'Hermione I don't ever want you to feel like you can't talk to me about this stuff. Regardless of whether my mind is on horcruxes or... pixies. I want to know, I want to be there for you.'  
Unable to contain it anymore the brunette flung herself at the unsuspecting male, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying silently into his jumper.  
'Thank you Harry.'  
The boy awkwardly patted her back with a small laugh before prying her off of him. His attention turned to the still seething ginger.  
'Come on Ron...' The dark haired wizard implored.  
'No Harry. If she wants to whore herself out with a bitch then she can but don't expect me to put up with it.'  
'R-Ron...' The brunette spluttered as more tears threatened to fall. She was dreading this, Ron always was a hotheaded idiot.  
'No. You made your choice. You chose her over us. Now I'm making mine. You either leave her and we can try and regain our love or you go.'  
'Our love? Ron there never was any love!' Exasperated the brunette started pacing.  
'Mate it's not really your place to tell her to go either. We're the golden trio for merlins sake! Together through it all! Trolls, giant snakes and spiders, werewolves, Voldemort, Umbridge, horcruxes! Lets not let jealousy ruin this mate.'  
Harry looked pleadingly at the ginger who had risen and was shaking angrily.  
'Im not the one ruining it she is!'  
'Say what you want Ron... Nothing you say or do will change anything. I love her not you. Accept it or get over it because it's not changing!' Hermione exclaimed before storming out. Leaving behind a disheartened Harry and a raging Ron.

Bellatrix Black was feeling on edge for the millionth time in two days. Sighing she sat down, deciding it was feeling she despised and certainly didn't want to frequently plague her. Her dark orbs roamed from one blonde to another and then to her lookalike. Awkward didn't begin to describe the atmosphere in the room. It was the first time she had been in the same room as her two sisters and mother since Andromeda left many years ago. Yet here they were, drinking tea and avoiding conversation at all costs.  
'To say I'm shocked would be an understatement.' The matriarch was the first to speak. The awkwardness ebbing away as smiles graced the faces of the Black sisters.  
'That word is rather recurring at the moment.' The eldest sister quipped.  
The smiles faded as the elder witch spoke again.  
'I am so very sorry. To all of you.' Hanging her head in shame Druella Black let her tears fall.  
'Don't be.' Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other with wide eyes as their sister spoke.  
'You did what you had to mother. We all did. Except for you Bella.'  
'Me?' The dark witch laughed freely which soon turned into an awkward cough as she took in the serious faces of those around her.  
'Come off it Bella, you were far braver than anyone I've ever known.' The youngest sibling stated.  
'I-uh... Just... You know-' The dark witch spluttered tactlessly.  
'You risked everything for those you love, including Hermione Granger.' Andromeda quipped with a smirk.  
Both sets if blue eyes widened. Druella remembering an old conversation with her eldest daughter and Narcissa thinking of the bright muggle born who gave her son a belting right hook.  
'Hermione Granger the mud... Muggle born? Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age? Hermione Granger brains of the golden trio? Hermione Granger royal pain in Draco's arse?' Narcissa frantically questioned, thankfully rectifying her mistake before it was truly made.  
'The very one.'  
'Isn't she a bit young?' The blonde asked incredulously.  
'Wait... Hermione. You spoke of her before you married Rodolphus. Surely this can't be the same person if she is as young as Narcissa believes?'  
Bellatrix sighed, causing a giggle from the middle sister.  
'Sorry sis. I didn't realise they didn't know.'  
'They don't know the half of it. Yes, Hermione Granger the 18 year old. The 18 year old I loved when she was 20 in 1972.' The dark witch laughed at the looks of sheer confusion on both blonde's faces.  
'That was confusing even for me Bella.' Andromeda laughed.  
'Confusing doesn't begin to cover it! Bellatrix what in Merlin's name is going on?' The matriarch demanded.  
'Let me get some firewhiskey. This is going to be rather long winded.'

Hermione Granger soon realised that some things never changed. Minerva McGonagall was still her go to person, the Scottish woman was identical in every time the brunette had known her. She was there, with a mug of tea and a tin of ginger newts. A shoulder to cry on, advice giver, confidant, friend, mother figure.  
Hermione smiled at the thought, graciously accepting a biscuit from the woman who would force feed you if you denied one.  
'I did not expect you to be parted from Bellatrix yet.' The Scottish woman smirked.  
'Believe me Minerva I'd much rather have spent the day with her.' She smiled sadly before sipping her tea. Allowing herself some comfort in the hot liquid.  
'Ronald?'  
'How did you guess?' The brunette sighed.  
'Because he's always been an idiot.'  
Hazel eyes looked up in surprise, a hint of amusement shining.  
'He's not my student anymore so I'm free to express myself clearly. He'll come round eventually Hermione, if not then maybe his friendship is one you could do without. It's hardly friendship if he is unwilling to accept your happiness.' The witch smiled down at the young brunette warmly.  
'I know you're right, you always are.' She smiled before continuing. 'I just wish he'd try. It's not like he has to play happy families with her just cope knowing I love her.'  
'Some people will never be able to see beyond their own needs I'm afraid. I take it Harry was more receptive of the situation?'  
'He's brilliant as always. I've never known someone with so much kindness and love for everyone.' The brunette smiled fondly.  
'Why thank you.'  
Both witches jumped at the sound of the wizard's voice. Laughing slightly Harry sat on the arm of the love-seat, his hand on his best friends shoulder.  
'I mean it Harry.' The brunette admitted shyly.  
'I know 'Mione. I know.' Green eyes sparkled with love as he pressed a small kiss to the girls hair.  
'I'm with you every step of the way.' He claimed, his arm wrapping round her while his other went straight to the tin of biscuits on the coffee table causing the older woman to scoff and scold him playfully, much to everybody's amusement.

After around two hours of trying to explain her relationship with Hermione, Bellatrix Black had a headache. She could understand the confusion of her youngest sister and mother but that didn't mean she liked it. Eventually the women got their heads around the unusual love story, both agreeing in one thing; Hermione Granger was extraordinary.  
'I must meet her Bella.' Druella pleaded.  
'Mother, I don't think that's wise just yet.'  
'Of course it is. Don't worry, I won't deny her love for you because of her... Upbringing. I want to thank her. If it wasn't for her you would be dead Bella... I don't even want to start thinking about that too much.' Druella explained, her eyes filling at the thought. Bellatrix pulled her mother in, holding her close.  
'It's okay mum. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.'  
'I know sweetheart.' The blonde braced herself, pulling away from her daughter. Her hand gently caressing the dark witch's cheek.  
'I've never felt more proud of you. I love you Bellatrix.'  
'I love you too.' The dark witch smiled.  
'Enough soppiness now... Lets go.' Bellatrix urged her mother to the door.  
'Yes, I have a granddaughter and great grandson to meet.' The older witch beamed, turning around to meet her daughters eyes.  
'You go on, I have someone to go and see.' With a smile the dark witch disapparated.

'Merlin's beard! Seriously!?' Hermione was coming to the end of her tether.  
'Hermione I cannot allow you to come near my family while you associate yourself with that murderer!' Molly Weasley's face soon resembled her hair in colour as she continued to rant at the brunette.  
'Ron has been nothing but good to you 'Mione.'  
The brunette growled at the youngest red head. Unable to believe her friends would turn on her in such a way. People were divided. Those who believed Bella was a good person and were willing to support their friend and those who refused to believe the truth and demanded the young brunette leave her love.  
The brunette was exhausted, she truly didn't care what these people thought anymore. She had Bella, she didn't need anyone else.  
Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George and the majority of the Hogwarts staff were supporting Hermione. Challenging the others who called for the dark witch to be sent to Azkaban.  
Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville were amongst those who damned the witch who undoubtedly changed the outcome of the war entirely. Without Bellatrix they would have surely died but they didn't seem to get it. Both sides were arguing relentlessly. Shouts and jeers invaded the young brunette's head until all were silenced by the sparks that erupted from Minerva McGonagall's wand.  
'ENOUGH!'  
Both parties settled momentarily, eyeing each other suspiciously.  
'We could have been so amazing together 'Mione.' Ron broke the silence.  
Sighing Hermione looked up at the red-head.  
'Get your head out of your arse Ronald it's not a hat! There was never going to be a we!'  
The rest of the crown stayed silent, aside from those who were trying hard to stop their laughter at the fiery brunette's remark.  
'Now... I am going to be with the woman I love. Nothing any of you do will stop that. If you realise your foolishness you know where to do find me. If not then just bugger off!' Flinging her arms in the air the fuming brunette stormed back inside the castle.

'I owe you an apology.' Bellatrix hung her head.  
'Whatever for?'  
'I was out of line, don't try telling me I wasn't. I have no excuse.'  
'Of course you do my dear, you were distraught. I was a fool.' Albus Dumbledore smiled down at the dark witch from his portrait.  
'You were right. Fate knew what it was doing. If this is to last that is.'  
'I believe it will. You deserve to be happy. The both of you.'  
The elderly wizard nodded his head in the direction of the door as a rather distressed Hermione stepped inside the office her hazel eyes seeking the onyx of her lover. Her features relaxed at the sight of the dark witch smiling at her.  
'I was hoping you'd be here.' She announced as she stepped towards the dark witch. Her arms encircling her waist as her head rested on the other woman's chest.  
'Go. Enjoy your time together. I shall always be here.' The old wizard smiled as the dark witch nodded. Her hand linked with her young lover as they left the office, pausing only so Bellatrix could wave her goodbye to her former mentor and father figure.

Both witches sighed as the collapsed on the bed.  
'What a day!' Hermione sighed.  
'Tell me about it!' The dark witch laughed, turning her head to look at the brunette. Noting the sadness in her love's eyes the dark witch placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
'H... Tell me about it?'  
'It seems not everyone is a fan of us. It's mostly Ron but he's managed to turn a good deal of people against me.'  
The dark witch frowned.  
'Against us you mean. I won't ever leave you to face this alone.'  
Hermione pressed her lips against the dark witch's softly.  
'I know, thank you. Harry is okay with it. He's in shock but he's happy. He wants to meet you soon, get to know you. He may go into protective brother mode though. Just to warn you.'  
'Oh yay!' The dark witch muttered sarcastically, causing an elbow to collide with her ribs harshly.  
'Ow! What was that for?' She pouted.  
'You know what! Naughty witch.' The brunette smirked before moving to straddle her love's hips.  
'I'll show you just how naughty I can be little Lion.' The dark witch growled before flipping them over, securely pinning the young witch beneath her as her lips attached to the soft skin of her neck.  
Slender fingers made short work of the brunette's clothes, tracing the newly exposed skin delicately. The brunette's breathing deepened significantly as she felt her lover's lips follow the trails her hands had been on. Brushing, kissing, licking, nipping everywhere but where she needed her.  
Desperately her hands undid the corset of Bella's dress, removing her clothing and throwing it away. Her hands feeling as much of the soft skin as possible. A low groan escaped her lips as she felt her witch's tongue trailing through her wet folds.  
'Bella... Please.' She panted, her hands pushing the dark witch's head down resulting in a soft chuckle from the dark witch. Before the girl could protest further all intelligent thought was banished from her mind as the dark witch's skilful tongue worked its way inside her. Her fingers teasing and tweaking the bundle of nerves as her tongue explored and tasted as much as possible. Producing sounds Hermione thought herself incapable of making. She clutched fistfuls of wild curls as her muscles started to tense. Bellatrix moved her hands to grip the young woman's hips, holding her in place while she sucked her clit hard. Unable to take anymore the brunette exploded. Her orgasm ripping through her body as the dark witch continued to lick and suck. Savouring her taste and drawing out the pleasure.  
Eventually the dark witch let her love rest, her kisses moving back up her body. A body now covered in sweat, still shaking slightly from the immense pleasure the dark witch delivered effortlessly.  
'Fuck... I love you!' The brunette exclaimed breathlessly. The dark witch laughed.  
'I love you too.' Reaching for her wand the dark witch summoned two glasses of firewhiskey. Giving one to the still recovering brunette she smiled.  
'I propose a toast.' Tilting her glass to gently tap the other woman's she beamed.  
'To the future.'


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, just the usual I don't own and sorry for mistakes! Thank you to all the followers, faves and reviews! Just a warning that the next chapter may be a little delayed. I'm moving 300 miles to Manchester tomorrow and then it's freshers week so any writing will be drunken or hungover. Hope you all enjoy! Oh and review, you know you want to ;D**

Bellatrix couldn't hide the smile that spread on her usually stern features. It was the girl's fault. If she wasn't so god damned precious the dark witch could have continued to scowl and glare her way through life. How could she not smile when the usually confident girl looked so fragile?  
She studied the girl carefully, taking in every nervous twitch. The way she subconsciously played with her fingers, the look of pure fear in her hazel eyes. Taking pity on the young witch Bellatrix snaked an arm around her slim waist. Her lips pressed a small kiss to her temple and grinned triumphantly as the girl relaxed into her embrace.  
'They're going to hate me!' Hazel found onyx, widening with fear and worry as they did so.  
'H, I love you therefore they will.' The dark witch smiled. 'Besides, Andy and Nymphadora already adore you.'  
'Yeah but they aren't known for their pureblood ideals. Oh and unless you want to be eaten alive by skrewts stop saying Nymphadora.'  
'Trust me on this one Hermione, please.' Bellatrix firmly held the fearful girl's hand in her own. Taking the small nod as approval she took a step forwards, opening the front door of Black Manor, pulling the young witch with her.

'And then she only went and fell in! I hadn't laughed so much in years, she was supposed to be showing people she was respectable and elegant and she falls into a pond. There's nothing elegant about curls sticking to your forehead, a rather expensive ruined dress and various types of pond weed coating you.' Druella Black had to pause her anecdote to wipe a tear from her eye. Her sides ached from the continuous laughter.  
'Its safe to say that Bella was made an example of how not to act for around 6 years.'  
Hermione laughed freely for the first time in weeks. The young Gryffindor felt like a complete idiot for feeling even remotely nervous. From the moment she entered the magnificent house she had felt welcome and strangely loved. Meeting Druella had turned into quite an education for the young brunette who now knew possibly all of the embarrassing stories there were about her love's childhood. Not only were the stories hilarious but the reddening of the pale witch's face as said stories were told added greatly to the brunette's amusement.  
'Im glad you find it so funny little lion.' The dark witch growled playfully.  
Giggling to herself Hermione placed a chaste kiss to the other woman's lips.  
'Sorry Bella but I really, really do!'  
The soft yet awkward sound of the middle Black sister clearing her throat broke the two witches from their intimate moment. Both of their faces reddening as they received knowing smirks from the others in the room.  
'Little lion? Really Aunt Bella?' Tonks laughed causing the others to join in. Once again Bellatrix found herself the centre of everyone's humour. Sighing the witch dropped her head to the table in an effort to hide her face from her tormentors.  
'Oh shush Nymphadora, it's sweet.' Her mother tried to reprimand whilst simultaneously trying to stifle her giggling.  
'You ought to be careful Bella, else you may find yourself referred to as 'big snake'.' The youngest Black sister quipped, her electric blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  
'You wouldn't dare.' Bellatrix growled as once again laughter erupted.

Seizing the opportunity Bellatrix slipped out of the room quietly. To say the atmosphere was becoming overwhelming was an understatement. She was truly glad that her family accepted her young lover and said lover was relaxing enough to enjoy herself. That said there was only so much ridicule the dark witch could take at one time. She could still hear their booming laughter and smiled in spite of herself. She was ecstatic that her family were reunited and getting along better than before. Though the absence of her father would have been the main reason for that. She didn't notice when Hermione followed her, it was only when the young witch spoke she turned and realised her lack of privacy. Not that she minded too much.  
'Are you okay? I didn't mean for it to get too much Bella, I'm sorry if I offended you-'  
'Don't. Don't ever be sorry H. It wasn't too much it's just, this is still surreal to me. I just needed a minute.' The dark witch spoke softly, there was a vulnerability to her voice that seemed so out of place to the younger witch.  
'I'll leave you to it.' Smiling softly the brunette went to leave only to feel a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her against the strong yet soft form of her love.  
Sighing she relaxed, feeling her body melt into the one that encased it.  
'Don't you dare.' She heard her lover whisper into her hair.  
'Get a room.'  
Both heads snapped up to see a smirking Narcissa leaning against the door frame.  
'We had one until you delighted us with your presence Cissy dear.' The dark witch replied.  
'So _little lion_.' The blonde grinned. 'What is it you plan on doing now? I heard they have offered both Potter and Weasley jobs as aurors, then you could be even closer to big snake here.' Narcissa's eyebrows rose as she smirked at her older sister.  
'I was planning on finishing my NEWTS but Minerva said I could complete them in a matter of weeks if I chose to. I know Harry will go on to be an Auror but I'm not sure about Ron.'  
'Oh please! Weasel lacks integrity and his skills are nowhere near par. Your kneazle has more chance of becoming an Auror.' The dark witch stated.  
Hermione looked down shyly, not willing to agree with the dark witch verbally. She loved Ron when he wasn't being an idiot but Bellatrix was right. He would make a terrible Auror. Narcissa's joking finally hit the brunette a moment later and hazel locked onto blue.  
'What do you mean about being closer to Bella?' She enquired curiously. Her eyes flicking to her lover to see the frown on her face.  
'Ah she hasn't spoken to you yet... Perhaps I should, leave.' The blonde backed out awkwardly, giving her sister an apologetic smile as she went.  
Bellatrix sighed. It seemed things really weren't going to go to plan today.  
'Bella?' The brunette looked up, a small frown in place.  
'Shacklebolt offered me the job as Head Auror.' She replied quietly.  
'Oh.'  
In that moment a thousand and one thoughts ran through the young witch's mind. She went into a slight panic. Yes, this was a new time for both the witches but the fear and pain of losing the love of her life still haunted the brunette. She found she couldn't look at the dark witch, her eyes suddenly became intrigued by her shoes and focused on them entirely.  
'I said no.'  
Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she still couldn't bring herself to look up.  
'W-why? You'd be an amazing Auror.' She whispered.  
'It's not what I want.' Was the only reply.  
'What do you want?'  
Bellatrix had enough of the girl's reluctance to look at her. Carefully she cupped the girls face, lifting it to face her she kissed the brunette soundly.  
'It's easier to show you.'

The two witches hurriedly said their goodbyes, both anxious to leave though albeit of different reasons. Bellatrix couldn't wait to have some peace and be alone with her witch, no longer being teased and embarrassed too much. Hermione was excited to find out what her dark lover was referring to. She couldn't wait to see what Bella had to show her.  
'It really was lovely to meet you Hermione.' The Black matriarch smiled fondly at the young girl before kissing her cheek gently. Moving to her daughter she cupped a pale cheek.  
'You better hold onto this one dear. She's marvellous and so good for you.'  
'I intend to mother.' The dark witch beamed. She knew she had her mothers approval but to hear it from her and see how she warmed to the young witch had truly made things that much better.

Once outside of the wards surrounding the home the dark witch offered her arm to the brunette.  
'Ready?'  
Nodding the brunette held on tightly as the feeling of apparition took over.  
When she opened her eyes Hermione saw a slightly worn cobbled path stretching out in front of her. At the end of the path there was a small cottage, glancing around she noticed the lack of anything other than her love and nature. The distinct smell of salt and the ocean filled her nostrils and when she listened more carefully she could hear waves breaking and the squawking of gulls. Turning her attention back to the cottage she scrutinised every detail. It seemed to be renovated from an older stone barn. It wasn't massive and grand like the manor they had just left but still an impressive size. She hadn't even been inside and she didn't know why they were stood outside a strangers house but Hermione felt strangely homely stood in front of the property.  
'Bella, what are we doing here?' She queried, confusion evident in her voice.  
'Welcome home.' The dark witch beamed.  
Hazel eyes widened in shock. The brunette stood staring at her witch who was just grinning like a fool. Without warning the young Gryffindor flung her arms around a pale neck, her legs wrapped around the other woman's waist as she clung to her.  
'Oh Bella! It's perfect!'  
The dark witch laughed, swaying slightly as she held onto the girl tightly.  
'Come on let's go inside.'

Bellatrix took her time showing her young lover around the house. She explained everything in detail.  
'We've been talking about our future so I thought I'd get cracking. I remember us talking about our house. You said you wanted a barn conversion, I wanted something smaller than the manor but big enough for a family. Here we are. The beach is a two minute walk from the back and there are no other houses for miles. I've done all of the warding so we won't have any unexpected arrivals who stumble upon our humble abode. This is what i want little lion, us together and happy. a proper home for a proper family.' Bellatrix grinned at the look of astonishment on the young girl's face.  
Gently caressing the dark witch's face Hermione kissed her, passionately, conveying her thanks and feelings into it.  
'How can I thank you enough Bella? This really is perfect. I love you so much.'  
The dark witch smirked, sitting down on the sofa she pulled the girl to her. Making the brunette straddle her waist and whispering seductively.  
'I can think of something.'

Bellatrix couldn't have been happier. She had the home she always wanted with the girl of her dreams. Not to mention said girl was currently kneeling in between her legs, thoroughly licking and sucking at her pussy while she moaned in ecstasy.  
'Fuck H... S-so... Good!'  
The brunette smirked against her love's centre as she pumped her fingers inside of her. Drawing out the most delicious moans and whimpers. They had been in the house two hours and were well on the way to _christening every room_ as Hermione so graciously put it. The brunette then had to push her lips firmly against the older witch's who was utterly confused as to what in Merlin's name a christening was.  
Hermione could feel the dark witch start to tense. Re-attaching her lips to Bella's throbbing clit was the last straw. The brunette grinned as the dark witch came undone. Her moans reaching their maximum volume as climax hit. Hermione savoured every last drop of her lover before collapsing on her chest. She waited as the dark witch recovered. Her heart beat calmed as the rise and fall of her chest slowed.  
'Maybe I should arrange surprises like this more often.' The dark witch teased.  
'I certainly wouldn't complain.' Hermione husked. Bellatrix felt her breath hitch. Even after so many encounters with the girl she couldn't get used to how her voice seemed to ooze sex in these moments. Just the sound of her lover's voice at that moment was getting her hot and ready for more.  
Pinning the brunette underneath her Bellatrix grinned.  
'Did I mention there's a herd of Kelpies that reside in the next field?' She winked playfully and laughed as the girl's face hardened and she snarled.  
'Don't you dare.'


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys, so I got this out earlier than I imagined. It's been such a stressful week it's unbelievable and I'm surprised I've gotten anything done let alone managed to update but here you go! I apologise for any mistakes and I don't own Harry Potter! R&R more importantly enjoy! :)**

Bellatrix and Hermione sat in silence. From the corner of her eyes, the dark witch could see the unease on her young lover's face. Smiling, she placed a pale hand upon the girl's knee, giving it a firm squeeze to reassure her as well as trying to keep her still.  
'Relax sweetheart.' The dark witch whispered.  
'I am relaxed.'  
Dark eyes found hazel as Bellatrix's eyebrows rose, her knowing look fixed on the brunette.  
The two witches were sat in a small waiting room at the Ministry of Magic. Thanks to Minerva McGonagall, Hermione was able to sit her NEWTS early, allowing her to continue life with her qualifications. It was the least the girl deserved after everything she had done for the wizarding world. Unlike the majority of her friends and peers the brunette felt compelled to finish her education properly. Hermione Granger wasn't one to quit or give up and this was no different. The girl wasn't prepared to let 8 years of intellect go to waste. She wanted a job because she was qualified for it, deserved it and worked hard for it; not because she was deemed a war hero.  
Bellatrix knew the young witch had nothing to be worried about. She is after all, the brightest witch of her age. There was no doubt in the dark witch's mind that Hermione was going to pass every one of her NEWTS. The two witches had spent the last fortnight revising together to Bella's slight disappointment. She planned on spending every spare second worshipping the woman she loved instead she found herself at the centre of discussions on transfiguration theories, potion techniques and practicing charms. The dark witch knew how much Hermione wanted even needed to do this so she did everything she could to aid the young brunette, setting aside her over active libido the dark witch focused the majority of her energy on revision.  
'Hermione Granger.'  
Both women looked up at the same time. There was a rather short and portly witch with a clipboard looking in their direction. Bellatrix assumed she must have been Hermione's examiner so looked to her young love and smiled fondly, urging her to go.  
'Good luck. Not that you need it H, you'll be brilliant.'  
'Thanks.' Hermione muttered quietly before walking away with her examiner.

It was around 2 hours later that Hermione emerged from the room she took her exams in. Bellatrix was still sat in the same place, waiting patiently for the brunette to return. Onyx eyes flicked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and widened, waiting for the brunette to say something.  
'It went better than I imagined it would.' Hermione smiled softly and held her hand out for the dark witch.  
'Told you so.' Bellatrix smirked and took the offered hand, leading the girl to the nearest Floo.  
'Oh shush.' The brunette smiled.  
'Come little lion, we're on a tight schedule.'  
'Why do we have to this tonight Bella?' The brunette groaned. She longed for some alone time with the dark witch.  
'Because it's important I get to know your friends and they get used to me and my family. Lucius has already been warned so don't worry about him.'  
Grabbing a handful of powder the dark witch urged her love into the fireplace.

'So how long do you have to wait 'Mione?' Harry Potter sat next to his best friend on one of the sofas in her new home.  
'I'll find out at the end of next week.' The brunette replied.  
'Wow! That's fast.'  
'It's McG's doing, the woman is a miracle worker.' Hermione beamed as her eyes flicked up to her love who was in deep conversation with Luna and Fleur. Green eyes followed were hazel focused and Harry found himself scowling slightly.  
'At least she's making an effort for you.' He commented.  
'This is her Harry, she isn't making much of an effort. You need to stop seeing her as a psycho.' The brunette smiled sadly. She was glad Harry was sticking by her but she just wished he'd give Bella more of a fair chance.  
'If she thinks tonight will go smoothly she is a psycho 'Mione.' Harry stated dryly.  
'Just because you don't want to be nice to Malfoy.' Hermione smirked. Before Harry could even formulate a reply the brunette was on her feet. Looking across the room the raven haired boy noticed the flames in the fireplace turn green as one by one Bellatrix's family walked out. Bracing himself he stood making his way to the newcomers.  
Almost immediately Hermione felt herself in the embrace of Druella Black.  
'How did it all go today?' She queried.  
'Merlin mother... You could have at least said hello before pouncing on our little lion.' Narcissa teased as she stepped around her mother to kiss the now blushing brunette's cheek.  
Hermione stood aside to let the newcomers through whilst trying to fight her blush from spreading.  
'Little Lion?' Bill raised his eyebrows.  
Much to her disbelief Hermione's blush deepened and Bellatrix growled at her youngest sister.  
'Have you not heard 'Mione's new nickname?' Tonks laughed.  
'No. They hadn't.' Bella glared at her niece.  
Hermione risked a glance around the room taking in everyone's reactions. Most looked amused whereas some like Harry and the twins looked utterly confused and shocked. Desperate for a change in topic the brunette chose this as the perfect time to show everyone through to the dining room where dinner was to be served momentarily.

The dinner itself seemed to be going well. Much better than either witch expected. There were no unsavoury comments and the awkward silences didn't last long. Hermione was thankful she had such amazing friends who would do so much for her. Both Fleur and Luna seemed to take pity on the brunette and sparked conversation whenever they could, even Fred and George did their best to keep the atmosphere light with talk of their latest range. The Black matriarch was dignified and respectful all evening, even joining in with the twins joking. Andromeda was her usual kind self along with Tonks. Neither Hermione or Bellatrix worried about those two as they already knew and got along with everyone. They were far more worried about the Malfoy's. Narcissa seemed to be a breath of fresh air to everyone. The facade of ice queen was well and truly gone and the true joker she was came out. Constantly finding something to tease the love-birds about or joking along with anyone willing. The Malfoy men kept to themselves. Lucius made no effort to regard anyone and ate in silence. Occasionally Draco would contribute to conversation but he too seemed rather withdrawn.  
'What are you thinking of H?' Her love's whisper was barely heard over the chatter and laughter at the table.  
'I just feel bad for Draco, he seems so lost and nothing that happened was his fault. He was a child like the rest of us. I tried talking to Harry about it but he's being stubborn.'  
'Let me talk to Potter.' The dark witch kissed the brunette's cheek softly.  
'That's not a good idea Bella.' Hermione tried to reason.  
'Nonsense.'  
Before Hermione could react the dark witch was already in deep conversation with her mother and Minerva.

After the table was cleared the guests all returned to the reception room. Bellatrix smiled as she watched everyone mingling and getting along. Everyone except Lucius and Draco who stood awkwardly to the side. Spotting the dark haired boy her lover was so fond of Bella seized her opportunity.  
'Potter! A word.' The dark witch left no room for denial or question. She turned and walked into the kitchen with a confused Harry in tow.  
'What can I do for you?' Harry tried his best to be polite to the dark witch but he fooled no one. The suspicion was evident in his eyes whenever he looked at the dark witch.  
'You don't have to like me Potter, I couldn't care less if you did. You can hate me until your dying breath if that's what you desire but you need to brush up on your acting skills if that's the case.'  
Utterly confused Harry stared at the woman.  
'I'm not following.'  
'Hermione loves you but she also loves me. You need to accept that this isn't some fling that will die out. We're both serious about this and nothing will change that. It's hurting her that you aren't making an effort. You are the only person she needs to approve so do her a favour and put your negativity aside. Talk to Draco, and learn to accept what's going on around you.'  
'I uh... I'm sorry I guess. This is weird for me. Everything has changed so fast and she's my best friend. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.'  
'I know Potter. I won't let anything happen to her I can promise you that.' Bellatrix's voice was laced with sincerity and Harry couldn't help but feel bad.  
'Thank you Bellatrix.' The boy smiled slightly before turning to leave.  
'Oh and Potter... Forget the Weasley girl. Its painfully obvious the Lovegood girl has it bad for you and she's much nicer.' Bellatrix smirked at the look of utter disbelief on the boy's face.

Before Bellatrix could leave the kitchen she found her path blocked by her youngest sister.  
'Doing your duty as best friends lover I see.' The blonde remarked.  
'Just telling him to grow up a bit. She dotes on him Cissy and he acts like a child half the time.' The dark witch sighed.  
'But that's not what's really getting at you is it?'  
Bellatrix didn't respond, her eyes suddenly became very interested in her hands.  
'I know you Bella, I can see what's bothering you and don't let it.'  
'What if in a few years she regrets this? She realises she loves either him or the Weasel... Or anyone else for that matter. What if she leaves?' The dark witch whispered.  
'That's not going to happen. Look at everything she has done for you. She practically brought you back to life and fell in love with you twice. You're meant to be together. Anyone can see that. Potter is like her sibling so don't worry about that one. Weasel is pathetic and I can guarantee she thinks everyone else is in comparison to you.'  
'Merlin I hope you're right Narcissa.'  
'I am.' The blonde smirked before squeezing her sister's hand firmly.

Hermione felt her smile grow as strong arms encircled her waist. Leaning back against her love she sighed.  
'Thank you Bella.'  
'For what H?' The dark witch muttered while pressing a soft kiss to her neck.  
'Everything, including that.' The brunette smiled and nodded to the far corner of the room. Harry was stood talking rather animatedly to Draco, both boys were laughing and smiling together.  
'Ahhh it was nothing.' The dark witch smiled and tightened her grip on the brunette.  
Both women took the time to look around their home. Lucius had left the moment Harry and Draco began talking. Now the room was filled with happiness and the atmosphere was totally relaxed. Hermione's heart swelled to see everyone she loved and cared about getting along so well. Those that weren't willing to even try and accept her love and life weren't missed in moments like this when everything seemed so right. She was exactly where she wanted to be and couldn't be happier. Turning around in her lovers arms she kissed her soundly.

The witches said goodbye to the last of their guests rather quickly. Both could feel the tiredness creeping up on them after such a long day. Hermione smiled fondly at the dark witch who was absentmindedly playing with her soft brown curls. Leaning in to the touch the brunette sighed happily.  
'Bella do me a favour?'  
'Anything.' The dark witch replied.  
'Stay right here just a moment.'  
Bellatrix had no chance to protest as the brunette sped off upstairs in record time. Smiling to herself the dark witch didn't move until her young lover returned.  
'Care to explain your madness now?' She teased lovingly.  
Hermione's face was serious as she gazed intently into onyx eyes.  
'Bella...' Hermione spoke softly, her voice full of emotion. 'I love you, more than I ever thought was possible. This might seem too soon but I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I would do anything for you, I would return to the 70's if I had too.' The brunette smiled fondly as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.  
'I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never want to be apart from you. Bellatrix Black, will you marry me?' The brunette finished shyly as she pulled a small box from her pocket. Lifting the case she revealed a white gold ring with an emerald and ruby either side of a diamond in the centre. Hazel eyes sought onyx that were filled with love and devotion as the dark witch beamed.  
'Of course I'll marry you!' Bellatrix gushed as she pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's.  
Both witch's giggled as they pulled away and Hermione slipped the ring onto Bellatrix's finger.  
'I honestly didn't think you were ready for marriage little lion.' The dark witch admitted.  
'Neither did I.' Hermione chuckled softly. 'It sort of hit me tonight. I've had the ring forever. I kept it on me at all time from the other time so it was just waiting to be used.'  
'I know what ring I want you to have. I've known since the moment our eyes met.' The dark witch smiled as she softly caressed the brunette's cheek.  
'Let me guess... Family heirloom, diamond with the Black coat of arms only without the motto.' The brunette smirked.  
'Alright cheeky I get it, you already know.' The dark witch winked before kissing the girl again. Tongues collided hungrily as things got more passionate. The dark witch pulled away and led the brunette upstairs to their bedroom. That night Bellatrix couldn't fight the beam that covered her face as she continuously made love to her _fiancé_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here it is :) I don't own anything and would like to apologise for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed even read. Hope you all enjoy and reviews would be awesome! :)**

'You're what!?' Ronald Weasley's voice bellowed from across the table. Hermione glanced around nervously at the other occupants of the bar. The majority of people were looking at the red headed man with curiosity, wondering what had caused such an outburst.  
'Please Ron.' She whispered urgently, not wanting to make a scene. 'Im getting married.'  
'You can't marry her!'  
The brunette sighed in frustration while shooting an apologetic smile to Madame Rosmerta for the behaviour of her friend.  
'I can do whatever I like Ronald and marrying Bellatrix is certainly high up on my to do list. You can continue to be a troll about it or you can accept it. Either way I wanted you to hear it from me.'  
The red head's ears were slowly becoming the same colour as his hair as his face contorted with unleashed anger. Sensing the possible danger the otherwise silent Harry Potter stepped in.  
'Are you sure about this 'Mione? It's not like you've been together long.'  
The brunette chuckled and smirked.  
'Longer than you can imagine Harry.'  
'What's that supposed to mean?' The raven haired boy looked at his friend, confusion evident in his features.  
'Nothing... It just feels like I've been with her for a lifetime... Or two.'  
'You shouldn't be with her at all!' The ginger man seethed.  
'It is not up to you who I should or shouldn't be with Ronald! I'm a grown woman.' The brunette stated.  
'You are only 19 'Mione, it is a bit young for marriage.' Harry tried reasoning.  
'Don't you dare Harry Potter! I am not too young to marry the love of my life.'  
'You haven't been with anyone else, how do you know she's the love of your life!? If you'd just give us a try 'Mione.' Ron's voice was booming again, attracting the attention of others once more.  
'For the last time! There never will be an us!' The brunette stood abruptly and slammed some money on the table.  
'If you decide to act your age any time soon then feel free to owl me. When you realise how foolish you are being and are willing to accept my life choices there will be a wedding invitation waiting for you. I suggest you hurry up because I for one will not be holding off the most important day of my life for a couple of idiotic boys!'  
Hermione gave no time for either male to respond. She stormed out of the Three Broomsticks with her head held high. Unwilling to show that her friends lack of support upset her in any way.

'How can you be okay with this Harry!?' The ginger demanded.  
'She's my sister Ron and she's happy. It doesn't matter what we think at the end of the day. She's going to marry Bellatrix and I'd rather be there than not.' Taking one last gulp of his butterbeer the wizard stood.  
'Just think about things rationally okay? I'm going to give her time to cool off and then go after her.'  
Ronald Weasley was left alone in the pub. Quickly finishing his drink he sighed and stood. Noting that some of the patrons were still watching him closely he snapped.  
'What do you think you're looking at eh?!'  
Turning speedily to the table next to him with a sneer on his face the boy froze.  
'Honestly, I think I'm looking at an idiot.' The icy tones of Narcissa Malfoy broke the red head out of his daze and he lowered his gaze sheepishly.  
'Get yourself together Mr Weasley, else you'll lose her for good.'  
'What do you know about it Malfoy?'  
'I know that Hermione loves you. It may not be in the way that you desire but she hates that you aren't there. She doesn't want to get married without her two best friends by her side. How would you feel if the situation were reversed?' The blonde narrowed her eyes at the boy before standing.  
'Good day Mr Weasley. I hope you see sense sooner rather than later.' The blonde inclined her head before swiftly leaving.  
Grumbling to himself the boy shuffled away and left. His mind constantly replaying the words of the blonde haired witch.

Bellatrix paced back and forth in front of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, eagerly awaiting the return of her younger sister. Seeing the flames turn green she paused. Narcissa Malfoy had no time to gather herself as she stepped out of the fireplace before her sisters hands were placed on her shoulders.  
'What happened? How did they react? Is she okay? Do I need to go to her?'  
'Bella calm down.' The blonde smirked at the flustered state her usually stern sister was in.  
'Weasley took it as expected. Potter was unsure and she snapped at them and left. I wouldn't go to her just yet, she needs time. Plus, if she finds out you sent me to spy she's not going to be happy.'  
'I didn't send you to spy... Just to... Keep an eye on her.' The dark witch muttered.  
'You need to stop worrying about her so much.' The blonde smiled.  
'I can't. I just have this feeling something will go wrong but I don't know what. After everything we've been through this is too easy.' The dark witch admitted.  
'Bella. Marry the girl, give her babies, love her everyday of your sodding life but move on from what you've been through. It's in the past... Or future... Or past future, Merlin knows what to call your situation! Let yourself live and be happy. You deserve it and so much more.'  
Stepping forward the dark witch placed a kiss to her sister's temple.  
'Thank you Cissy.'  
'My pleasure.' The blonde beamed. 'Oh and I haven't had a chance to say it yet, congratulations Bella. I know the two of you will be very happy together.'  
Bellatrix grinned at her baby sister.  
'We already are.'  
'Then what are you worrying about?' The blonde smirked.  
'I don't know.' The dark witch smiled softly at her sister before heading to the fireplace.  
'Give mother and Draco my love.'  
'Of course.' The blonde continued to beam at her sister as the flames turned green.  
'She's gone mad.'  
Narcissa jumped as the voice of her son broke the silence. Chuckling softly she tapped his shoulder.  
'You will be too when you fall in love.'  
The blonde boy smiled at his mother before speaking again.  
'You know what this means don't you?'  
Narcissa raised her eyebrows as she looked at her son.  
'Being nice to the Weasley's for a night.'  
Both blonde's laughed at the young man's statement.  
'Its not a case of nice Draco, just civil. I'm sure we'll cope.' Smiling she linked her arm with his and lead him out of the room, grinning as she did so.  
'Plus it means we get to go shopping.'  
Draco sighed exaggeratedly.  
'Women.' He muttered as his mother kissed his cheek and laughed softly. His blue eyes shone with love for his mother as well as his aunt when he thought about the scene he just witnessed.  
_Who knew Granger was such a catch_. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the unlikely couple. Hoping and wishing that one day he'd find someone who would make him as happy as those two made each other.

'Honey I'm home!' Bellatrix smirked as she walked into the library in search of her fiancée.  
'Where've you been?' The brunette demanded as the dark witch entered the room.  
'With Cissy... What's up H?' The dark witch frowned.  
'Nothing is up I just needed you here.' The brunette stated as she made her way over to the woman.  
'Why? Is everything okay? Did you-' The dark witch's questioning was cut off when the brunette's lips pressed firmly against her own. Instinctively her hands moved the the girls waist where they pulled her body tightly to her own. The brunette pulled away for air, her hazel eyes shining with lust and passion.  
'Not that I'm complaining but what?' The dark witch chuckled.  
'Im so fed up of people thinking I'm a child and I got so angry and... Merlin Bella I need you.'  
The dark witch didn't need telling twice. Her smirk stayed firmly in place as she easily lifted the brunette, placing her on the desk and situating herself between her legs.  
Immediately she left kisses along the girl's jawline and neck, licking and biting occasionally. Revelling in the soft whimpers and heavy breathing of her love.  
'Bella please... It's been too long. Don't make me wait any longer.' The brunette sounded desperate as she grabbed the dark witch's wrist. Swiftly she moved it and slid it under the waist band of her jeans. The dark witch groaned as she felt the heat of her lover's centre against her palm. Wandlessly she discarded both of their clothing. Her mouth encased a hardening nipple as she skilfully slid two fingers inside of the brunette.  
Hermione moaned at the feeling of her witch inside her. Her hips bucked as she tried to meet each thrust, desperate for more.  
Bellatrix was having none of it. She loved to see the girl so desperate for her touch. She groaned as the girl writhed beneath her. Smirking she decided to tease the girl as much as possible. Slowly she pushed a third finger into the girl before hastily pulling out. She repeated the process. Slowly pushing into her and pulling out straight away, leaving the girl whimpering.  
The dark witch pulled out completely and began gently rubbing circles on the girls throbbing clit. Not yet willing to give her what she so desperately wanted. What she so desperately needed. Hermione growled as her lover continuously teased her.  
'Please! Fuck! Bella please!'  
'Please what Hermione?' Bellatrix smirked as she kissed her way down the girls toned stomach. Sucking and biting she left a mark on the girl's bikini line as her fingers still teased her dripping pussy.  
'Fuck me!' The brunette moaned as the dark witch's expert mouth covers her clit.  
'All you had to do was ask.' Bellatrix grinned before slamming three fingers into the girl while her tongue flicked her bundle of nerves.  
Hermione almost screamed in pleasure as the dark witch set a ferocious pace. Knowing she wouldn't last a minute longer the brunette tangled her hands in wild curls, holding her lover in place as her orgasm hit. The dark witch smirked as she continued to suck and lick the girls pussy, savouring every last drop of her.  
As her body returned to normal the brunette sighed happily. Pulling the dark witch up she rested her head against a pale shoulder and kissing her neck softly.  
'Yep.' She smiled. 'I can live with this for the rest of my life.'

The two witches spent the remainder of the afternoon worshipping each other before happily lying on the sofa together. Hermione lay on top of the dark witch, her head against her chest as she happily listened to her strong heartbeat. Her finger tapping the rhythm against the other woman's stomach.  
'What are you doing?' Bellatrix smiled down at the brunette lovingly.  
'It's your heartbeat.' The girl admitted shyly as her cheeks reddened. Bellatrix chuckled softly as she held the girl closer.  
'I love you.' She whispered against brown curls.  
The moment was ruined by the distinct sound of someone knocking the front door. Growling in frustration Bella stood.  
'I'll go.' She muttered as her witch yawned and stretched out on the sofa.

'Weasley! What are you doing here?' The dark witch's voice was dangerously low as she glared at the ginger boy.  
'Sorry I just really need to speak to 'Mione.'  
Bellatrix relaxed as she saw the sadness in his eyes.  
'Come in.' Standing back the dark witch showed the boy where to go.  
'Ron what are you doing here?' The brunette asked in surprise as her friend shyly walked into the room.  
'I came to apologise.'  
'Oh Ron!' The brunette beamed before flinging her arms around her friend's neck.  
'Im so glad you've come around.'  
'Me too 'Mione, me too.'  
Coughing awkwardly the dark witch broke the moment between the two friends.  
'I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.'  
'Thank you.' Hermione smiled softly as her fiancée walked away.

'So, Harry finally got through to you then.' Hermione smirked.  
'Uh no actually... Narcissa.'  
'Narcissa?' The brunette looked stunned. 'When have you spoken to Narcissa?'  
'She was in the Three Broomsticks earlier. Overheard everything and basically told me to get over myself.' The red head admitted softly.  
'Thats funny.' The brunette mused as her head turned in the direction of the kitchen.  
'I really am sorry 'Mione. I don't want to lose you and if that means accepting Bellatrix then that's what I'm gonna do.'  
Smiling brightly the brunette took her friend's hand in her own.  
'Thank you Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me.'  
The two friends chatted happily for another hour. Enjoying being together again before the red head left. Promising to come over again and meet Bellatrix properly. Hermione frowned as she walked into the kitchen and the moment her eyes locked on those of her love she glared.  
'Merlin H! I don't know if I can go another round, you've worn me out.' Bellatrix smirked not expecting the cushion that flew into her face.  
'Hey! What was that for!?' She demanded.  
'For getting your sister to spy on me!' The brunette stated, glare still in place.  
Bellatrix swallowed nervously.  
'Im sure I don't know what you mean.'  
'Of course not. Your baby sister who hates places like the Three Broomsticks just happened to be there today when I was going to tell my best friends about our engagement and she also just happened to tell Ron he's being a git.' The brunette growled.  
'Okay so I may have asked her to keep an eye on you.' Bellatrix admitted ashamedly.  
'Why? Do you not trust me?' Hermione looked and sounded hurt.  
'Of course I do! I'm just scared H.'  
'Of what Bella?'  
'Losing you. Things are too good to be true and I'm scared something bad will happen. I know how much of a troll Weasel has been so I just wanted someone to be there in case anything happened or things got out of hand.'  
'Why didn't you just talk to me Bella?' The brunette's voice softened significantly as she reached out to caress the dark witch's cheek.  
'I thought I was being stupid. I wouldn't have spoken to Cissy if it wasn't for the fact that she can read me like a book.'  
'I need you to talk to me Bella. I feel horrid that I wasn't there for you.'  
Bellatrix looked into hazel eyes guiltily.  
'Sorry H I just... I love you so much and I can't bare the thought of losing you.'  
The brunette leaned in and softly pressed her lips against those belonging to the dark witch.  
'Im not going anywhere I promise. Whatever life throws at us we'll face together.'  
Bellatrix buried her face in the crook of the other witch's neck and sighed softly.  
'Lets get married H.'  
The brunette laughed softly.  
'We are Bella.'  
'No Hermione.' Onyx eyes locked onto hazel. 'As soon as possible.'  
'What do you mean?' The brunette asked softly, her fingers lightly drawing patterns against the dark witch's collarbone.  
'This weekend.'  
The brunette kissed her fiancée soundly as her eyes filled with tears.  
'Of course Bella!'  
The dark witch beamed as she stroked the girl's cheek lovingly.  
'I've decided I want my mother to give me away... I love her so much and I know how guilty she feels about the way myself, Andy and Cissy's lives have turned out.' The dark witch smiled.  
'She's going to be ecstatic... It's so obvious how much the three of you mean to her.' The brunette smiled softly but couldn't deny the pang in her heart. Her own mother and father couldn't be at her wedding and that was deeply upsetting for the young witch. Noting the sadness in the hazel eyes Bellatrix kissed the girls lips softly.  
'What are you going to do now? I know you intended for Potter to give you away but now that you and Weasel have made up that complicates things.'  
'Don't call him Weasel Bella.' The brunette scolded and ignored the huff she received in response.  
'Actually I was thinking of scrapping the Harry idea. I thought I could ask Minerva. She's been there through everything and I love her like a mother so it makes sense.' The brunette shrugged shyly.  
'That's a marvellous idea sweetheart. She's going to be thrilled.'  
Smiling softly the brunette linked her fingers with those belonging to Bellatrix. Giving her arm a tug she started to walk to the door, pulling her love with her.  
'For now can we just ignore the world. I was quite content to be cuddled up with you before Ron arrived.'  
'Of course Hermione. Last one there's a Flobberworm.' She teased before taking off in the direction of the living room.

Lucius Malfoy had always been a proud man. He had everything to be proud of. Pure blood, an heir worthy of the Malfoy name, a beautiful wife that would make any man green with envy, a well paid job and he was very high on the social ladder. So high in fact he could worm his way out of tricky situations with ease. That had all changed now. His blood was still pure but that was all he had these days, that didn't even count for anything now that the Dark Lord had been defeated. His heir now bore the name Black. His wife was filing for divorce, entitling her to everything she brought to the marriage. The Black family was far richer than the Malfoy's which meant Lucius was to be left with little when the divorce was finalised. His association with the Dark Lord and death eaters lost him his job, his reputation but the blonde regretted none of it. His fists clenched as be thought of the one person solely responsible for his downfall. Bellatrix Black. If it wasn't for her the Dark Lord would have surely won and Lucius would have power and greatness. Now he was a lapdog to the ministry and continuously watched over. The blonde growled. He would get his revenge on the dark witch, in whatever way he could.  
The blonde wizard's musings were broken when his wife walked into the room. Her eyes narrowed as he scrambled to hide the various sheets of parchment on his desk.  
'Lucius.' She sneered.  
'Narcissa. I hear congratulations are in order. The Black's are welcoming a mudblood to the family.' He smirked at the look if fury in her electric blue eyes.  
'I heard that Azkaban are getting ready to welcome a pathetic and washed up death eater to their list of inmates.' She retorted cooly.  
Grey eyes flashed with anger as the blonde wizard glared at his soon to be ex wife.  
'Not if I get my way.' He growled.  
Narcissa laughed cruelly.  
'Haven't you been paying attention for the last few months. You aren't getting your way Lucius.'  
Smirking at his silence the witch strutted out of the room. Once clear of the door she let her facade slip as she rushed to find her owl. Hastily scribbling a note she fastened it to the creatures leg before sending it to her sister. Her usually cold eyes reflecting the worry she felt.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth as she read the note from her sister. It had been written in a rush that much was obvious. The blonde was never anything but perfect so to see five words scrawled on parchment like this made the dark witch incredibly anxious. Reading it one more time she flicked her wrist, setting the parchment alight. This was the last thing she needed. The young brunette had agreed to having the wedding on the weekend. Neither of the witches could wait to be married and start their life together so it made sense. They agreed to only invite those closest to them and the planning would start in the morning. The dark witch had been playing with her love's soft curls as she daydreamed of their future. What their children would be like. The signature Black good looks with the softness and brains of the muggle born witch. Bellatrix knew things were too good to be true and the letter from her sister proved that. She debated whether or not she should tell the girl. This would obviously upset her and Bellatrix hated it when the girl was upset. Then again the brunette would be more upset if she found out that Bella had been lying to her or keeping secrets. Sighing the witch sat back down, her arms wrapping around the sleeping form of her love. Those five words swam through her brain as she watched her lover sleep soundly.

_Lucius is up to something_.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys! So uni is a bit hectic at the moment so my writing time is a lot less. We are coming to the end of this journey soon. I see there only being a few more chapters but I may consider a sequel if anyone is interested. I apologise or any mistakes. Im not too sure how I feel about this one but hey-ho. Hope you all enjoy :) **

'I can't believe this is happening right now.' Hermione giggled as she applied the finishing touches to her hair.

'Me neither.' Harry grunted. The brunette turned to look at her best friend, a soft smile in place. Reaching out she rested her hand on his forearm before pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

'I know it's soon but it's what I want.'

'How did this happen so fast 'Mione?' The raven haired wizard sighed as the sides of his mouth crept towards a smile.

'_I feel like a toddler I'm so excited.' Hermione spoke shyly, her eyes downcast as her lover caressed her cheek gently. _

_'I know what you mean.' Bellatrix softly kissed the young witch's forehead. She wasn't going to let Lucius anywhere near her love after her letter from Narcissa. It was with great reluctance she informed the brunette of said letter but the dark witch knew she wouldn't get away with keeping things from the bookworm. _

_'So we're getting married tomorrow night.' The brunette grinned. _

_'Yes. Yes we are.' Bellatrix laughed softly before kissing the young witch soundly._

'Its difficult to explain Harry just know that it makes me happy.'

'I think it's pretty cool.' Ron chimed in, grin in place as he fixed his suit.

Hermione laughed to herself as she turned to face the mirror once again. Deep down she knew Ron wasn't happy with the arrangement but the fact he was willing to put his negativity aside for her made her heart swell with happiness and love for her friends. Even Harry, who was more vocal about his disagreement to the situation, was willing to stand by her side while she married the love of her life in a secret ceremony. Originally the two witches had planned a grand wedding to show off their love. Then they decided on a small ceremony which would take place the coming weekend with friends and family. Now their plans had changed again. Hermione sighed softly. The circumstances for the change weren't ideal but she was going to marry her love in less than half an hour and that made her ecstatic.

_ 'Your family really aren't going to be happy.' The brunette muttered sadly._

_'They'll cope. They love me and they love you, what more can they want than us married?' The dark witch chuckled. _

_'But they've gone through so much effort. We've already changed things so much. From 6 months to 6 days and now to tomorrow.' _

_'Hermione, my family are going to be fine. It's only going to be my mother, Andy, Cissy, Dora, Draco and little Teddy. They will understand I promise you.'_

_'Harry and Ron aren't going to be pleased.' The brunette sighed._

_'Merlin woman! Stop worrying about everybody else. This is about us.' The dark witch kissed Hermione's temple softly as her hands began to massage the girl's shoulders. _

_'I know I just want things to go smoothly.' The girl admitted as she pressed herself further against her lover's body. _

_'They will little lion. They will.' _

'Oh! Bellatrix you look so beautiful!' Druella gushed as she cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

'Hermione's a lucky lady.' Andromeda smiled as she kissed her sister's forehead.

'I don't know about that.' Narcissa teased. Careful to avoid the slap her sister had for her.

'Girls play nice.' Druella grinned. 'Are you ready my darling?'

'I've never been more ready for anything in my life.' Bellatrix beamed at her family as they surrounded her.

'Everyone's here. Minerva, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Harry, Luna, Dora, Teddy and Draco.' Andromeda checked of the list of those invited. The two witches had seriously narrowed down their guest list for a wedding such short notice.

'Good. Hermione will be happy that they all made it.' Bella smiled to herself at the thought of her love.

'We'll see you out there Bella.' Andromeda grinned.

'Good luck big snake.' Narcissa smirked as she kissed her sister quickly.

'Bugger off.' The dark witch grumbled as her sister's left laughing.

'I am so proud of you.' Druella smiled fondly at her eldest born.

'I know mum.'

'Even if the circumstances are a little off, today will be perfect.'

'I should thank Lucius really. He might be a worm but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be getting married so soon.' The dark witch smirked.

'_What do you mean Lucius is up to something?' Hermione's face turned to stone as she looked into the face of her love. _

_'He's been acting off for weeks. Hiding things more than usual, sneaking off. Cissy thought it best to tell us.'_

_'So he's just being normal Lucius! That's no reason to call off the wedding!' The brunette fumed._

_'Hermione you don't know him like I do! Yes he's a coward but he's a devious one. He wants revenge, that much is obvious. If the situation were reversed I would be too. If it weren't for us he would be living the life he desires instead he's nothing. Nobody. But a dangerous nobody.' Bellatrix pleaded with the headstrong girl. She didn't want to postpone their wedding but saw no other option. She wouldn't risk anything when it came to Lucius._

_'I don't want to wait Bella. He's not likely to do anything surrounded by people.'_

_'Im not willing to take that risk Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you. He faces a second trial in two weeks. That's no time at all really and with any luck he'll be sent down. Then we're free to marry safely okay.' Bellatrix reasoned._

_Hermione looked down at her breakfast, avoiding the pleading look in her love's eyes at all costs. _

_'What if we get married sooner?' Hazel eyes slowly ventured to lock with onyx._

_'H?'_

_'We could owl those closest to us today and be married tomorrow.'_

_'You're mad.' The dark witch laughed. _

'Really mad.' The brunette sighed to herself as she linked her arm through Minerva McGonagall's.

'I just want to say how happy I am for you Hermione.' Her friend's Scottish accent rang through her ears. Hermione glanced up to see tears shining in emerald eyes.

'I must thank you Min, for everything you have done for us.'

'It was my pleasure.' Smiling fondly Minerva took a step forwards with the young witch. 'Lets get you married.'

Bellatrix Black felt her heart flutter as her young love walked towards her. The brunette had her hair in a tidy up-do, a short white dress that clung to her breasts and hips before flaring slightly at the bottom, coming to an end at the top of her knees. Bellatrix had let her curls fall freely, framing her face. Her own dress was longer than the brunette's, reaching the floor but it still hugged her curves nicely. showing off her marvellous body. They had chosen to marry on the beach close to their home with their closest friends and family. There was no fighting the grin that spread across her features as the young brunette reached her, automatically linking their fingers together.

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes as she beamed at her love. Tears of happiness and love as the dark witch promised to spend her entire life loving her. A promise she wholeheartedly returned. Their vows were simple but honest. Their love eternal and everlasting as their lips collided passionately. Bellatrix pulled back and stroked Hermione's cheek.

'My wife.' She whispered, her voice laced with love.

The two witches couldn't have been happier. Their wedding was perfect in every way. They celebrated with their loved ones. Celebrated their love and happiness. Dancing, laughing and loving. Even Harry and Ron couldn't deny the warm feeling they had while watching the witch's union. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her wife.

_ 'Lets go.' The dark witch whispered breathlessly in her ear before disapparating them. _

_Bellatrix's lips sought out as much skin as they could find. Licking and sucking all she could while her wife became breathless. _

_Both dresses were discarded almost immediately and hands explored every inch of newly revealed flesh. _

_Bellatrix let her hands wander up the inside of her young wife's thigh while her tongue flicked against a hard nipple. Neither woman were in the mood for teasing, they were desperate for each other. Bellatrix let her finger gently brush against her love's centre, relishing the soft gasp that escaped the brunette's mouth. Her own mouth continued to explore, sucking and biting at the soft skin if the girl's stomach. _

_'Bella... Please.' _

_The sound of her wife pleading her name with such need drove the dark witch insane. Smirking to herself she paused before deeply slipping two fingers inside of her lover's pussy. Her tongue eagerly flicked at her bundle of nerves while the brunette writhed beneath her. Bellatrix slid her free hand underneath the brunette, lifting her off of the bed slightly and giving her more access to her love's sweet centre. The dark witch continued to render her wife speechless. Driving into her while her skilled mouth encased her throbbing clit. The dark witch could feel her love start to tense, her insides quivering around her fingers. _

_Moaning loudly the brunette slid her hands into dark curls, holding her wife in place while her hips bucked. The dark witch held her wife tightly when her climax hit. Letting her ride out her pleasure while watching her in awe. Her lips melting with those belonging to the brunette before she whispered against them. _

_'I love you Mrs Black.' _

Lucius growled as he read the note his soon to be ex wife left for him. Bellatrix and the mudblood were married yesterday, making his original plan completely useless. A smirk began to form on his features. _Thank Merlin for plan B._ The sound of laughter broke him from his own thoughts as his smirk seemed to grow. The newlyweds had arrived. Chuckling to himself the blonde wizard gripped his wand and headed for the stairs.

Hermione could swear she was floating. It wasn't at all possible for someone to be this happy.

'My darlings! I am so happy for you.'

Both witches grinned even as Druella Black insisted on hugging them tightly and showering them with kisses.

'Let them breathe mother.' Narcissa and Andromeda laughed as their mother finally stepped away from the couple.

'Well isn't this lovely.'

Bellatrix growled at the sound of Lucius' voice. All eyes turned to the staircase where the blonde wizard was slowly descending.

'What do you want Lucius?' Narcissa spoke, trying to prevent any type of conflict.

'I just came to offer my congratulations to the... Happy couple.' The man drawled while his gaze pierced the newlyweds.

'Great. Now leave.' Bellatrix growled.

'Im afraid there's one more thing.'

Before anyone could respond the room was plunged into darkness. Bellatrix flung herself around her young wife, desperate to protect her. A sudden movement to her left caught her attention as she spotted Lucius' figure crossing the room. Grabbing her wand she spun only to be hit in the back. Her body fell to the floor, her eyes open still seeing everything around her. The dark witch was relentless trying to fight the body binding curse that had hit her when the lights came back on. Her heart dropped as she saw the blonde wizard stood over her wife, his wand aimed at her chest.

'Why are you doing this?' The dark witch barely recognised the voice of Andromeda over the sound of her heart beat.

'She ruined my life so it's only fair she receives the same treatment.' Lucius snarled.

'You won't get away with this. You know her, she won't stop until you beg her to end your pathetic little life.' Narcissa glared at her husband, hatred burning in her eyes.

'I don't see how any of you can stop me.' The wizard laughed as he flicked his wand, tightening the ropes that bound them.

Turning his attention back to the young brunette he sneered down at her.

'Game over mudblood.'

Druella Black struggled tirelessly against the ropes binding her. Desperate to reach her new daughter in law and get her from harms way. Her stomach dropped as the wizard's lips moved.

Bellatrix felt her heart stop beating as a green flash filled the room. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared at the lifeless body on the floor. Everything blurred around her, the spell binding her lifted but her body stayed limp on the floor. She didn't notice how her baby sister hexed the blonde wizard into oblivion. Her eyes ablaze with fury as she bound him.

Gentle hands cupped her face.

'Bella...'

Onyx eyes finally moved from the body on the floor to lock on hazel.

'Little lion.' The dark witch's voice was hoarse and broken.

'Im so sorry.' The brunette whispered as she wiped the tears from her love's face. The sight of her wife seemed to break the dark witch from her daze as she moved across the room.

Bellatrix cried quietly as she knelt by the still body of her mother. Her dazzling blue eyes seemed faded, a hint of determination still etched on her face. Shakily the dark witch closed her mother's eyelids.

'Be-Bella?' Narcissa's broken whisper penetrated the deafening silence.

'Is... She g-gone?'

The dark witch turned her head to face her youngest sister, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Oh-Merlin!' The blonde witch sobbed as she collapsed to the floor. Anromeda wrapped her arms around her sister's shaking frame, holding her closely.

'I've sent my patronus to Dora. She's on her way with a team of Aurors.' The brunette stated softly, grief evident in her voice.

Hermione let her own tears fall freely as she clutched her wife desperately. Her head buried in the crook of her neck as she continued to stroke her cheek gently.

Not knowing what to say the brunette kissed her love's neck and continued to hold onto her.

Hermione and Bellatrix stayed wrapped up in each other for hours. Druella's body was taken to St Mungo's until further arrangements were made. The dark witch hadn't uttered a word since the incident and the young Gryffindor's heart was broken for her wife.

Lucius had been taken to Azkaban immediately and was unlikely to see the light of day again. Hermione had carefully told the dark witch that he wouldn't be able to hurt them again but Bellatrix remained silent. The brunette silently led her wife to bed were she lay next to her. Entangling their bodies and continuing to comfort the dark witch.

'I- I love you Hermione.' Bellatrix husked. Her voice low and weak.

'I know Bella, I love you too.' The brunette softly kissed her wife's lips before laying her head against her chest.


End file.
